Voice of reason
by swordsandswirls
Summary: Sanji Black, an ex chef in therapy, writes to Roronoa Zoro, an alcoholic musician with no belief in himself, as apart of an assignment from his therapist. Despite Zoro's reluctance to write, they begin exchanging letters and slowly change each others lives.
1. You Picked the Wrong Address

Dear Roronoa,

Hey. I chose your address as apart of this shitty penpal program I was told to do. I've never done something like this, so I don't know how this usually goes down. I was told to just write to you. I guess I introduce myself, they gave me a sheet of things to say as a starter.

My name's Sanji Black, and I'm 21 years old. I'm a cook, so I guess you can say I like cooking and food.

I already know your name, so how old are you? What do you do for a job, if you have one? Any kids? Any hit men out on your head? How many toes do you have.

I'm going to assume this is a sufficient letter, and say fuck it. Despite everything I wrote and how it may seem like I don't give a shit- I do hope you respond. It'd be nice to talk to someone.

Sanji Black

P.S What kind of Name is Roronoa Zoro? What nationality is that?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dear Mr. Black,

I regret to inform you that you've selected the wrong address for your little program thing. I'm not the person anyone would want to hear from or write to. However, you did ask me a few questions and I would hate to think you'd go the rest of your life not knowing the answers, so I've written them down in this letter for you. Feel free to select a new person to write to after reading this.

I'm a 20 year old musician. Not a successful one. I'm the guy in the corner of your local shitty bar that's paid the same amount as a teenager in the fast food industry. I don't have any children (that I know of). I've pissed off quite a few people in my life, but I don't believe any of them would spend money on hiring someone to take me out..

I have ten toes.

That's cool that you're a chef. Did you go to a fancy school to learn what you know or did it come naturally? What's your favorite kind of food to make?

I hope you're able to find someone to talk to, though I'll admit I'm kind of curious as to why you selected my name.

Roronoa Zoro

PS: Roronoa is Spanish name.


	2. Badass flute player

Dear Roronoa,

I've got to say, your response was not expected. Why on earth would you be the wrong person to write to? I don't think there's any right or wrong person to write to. You seem interesting enough, so sorry. I think I'll keep sending letters until you stop replying.

I don't much feel like writing a new starting letter anyway.

You're stuck with me.

What kind of music do you do? Do you sing and write songs, or do you like play the drums or guitar? Hell, for all I know you could be a bad ass flute player. That'd be pretty funny. Seeing some guy jamming in the corner of the bar on his flute. Now I'm coming to hope that you play the flute. If you don't, a part of me will be disappointed but I feel like we'll make it past that.

I'm glad you have all your toes. Ten is a proper number.

I never went to school for cooking. I've just always been good at it, and I had a really good teacher-my adopted father. He's a shitty old man, but he's the best cook I've ever met. Much better than I am.

My favorite thing to cook is pasta. But I also enjoy baking, and making big feasts. It's best to feed a large amount of people, I think.

I still hope you respond even though you don't think you're the type of person to write to.

I picked you because your name looked the most interesting. It was unique, so I hoped you were a unique and interesting person and so far I can say I was right..

Sanji Black

P.S Spanish, huh. Neat.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dear Mr. Black,

I didn't think I'd get another letter from you. It was a pleasant surprise after a shitty weekend. I don't want to encourage your stubborn nature, but I guess I can help you with this pen pal thing. Why are you doing this anyway? Just for fun? Community service? Are you secretly a hit man my ex-girlfriend hired to take me out? If you are, you already have my address, so gaining my trust through letters is pretty pointless.

I actually play both, guitar and drums. I own a saxophone and a number of books to teach me how to play it, but I haven't mastered it quite yet. I have a few songs written and like to sing on my porch with my acoustic guitar, but I'm not paid to sing or write. I hate to inform you, but I don't own a flute.

Do you have all your toes?

Pasta is my favorite thing to eat. It's cheap and easy to make, though I'm sure the kind you make is more flavorful and doesn't come out of a $2 box.

Roronoa Zoro


	3. Two dollar pasta

Dear Roronoa,

What was so shitty about your weekend? Did something bad happen or should I just assume that all your weekends are shitty.

Damn, how did you figure it out? I thought I was being pretty secretive with my hit man vibes. I guess next time I'll just show up and kill you. How silly of me.

What style of music? Are you a rocker or a jazz guy? Judging from the sax and guitar. Have you ever tried to get anyone to use your music? I know you said you were an unsuccessful musician-but I'm sure there's a radio company out there just dying for a new jingle.

My flute dreams are crushed.

I have all my toes. Though, personally, I think my pinkie toes are too small. Maybe they only count as half a toe each.

I shuddered in disgust. You eat that shit out of a box? A two dollar box? Though I guess the price doesn't really say that much about the quality. Ugh. Just thinking about it makes me feel ill and like I need a shower.

I can send you a recipe. A simple one, since it doesn't seem like you're much of a cook. But then you can taste what real food tastes like. Everything on it would be pretty cheap. Just saying-I can't stand to hear about someone eating crap.

Two dollar pasta. Disgusting..

Do you have any pets? Also sorry about the burned corner of this letter-I dropped my cigarette on it. The post man startled me while I was writing.

Sanji Black

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dear Mr. Black,

Just assume all my weekends are shitty. My weekdays aren't that bright either. Everything sucks right now. I'm sorry if this letter isn't as perky as my other two.

I'm an expert at picking out hit men by their letters. If you put ten different letters in front of me, I'd be able to pick out which ones were written by someone planning to kill me. It's a natural talent I've always had.

I've always loved jazz, but jazz never seemed to love me back. I like classic rock? I like all music? I don't know what to tell you. Half the reason my weekends are shitty is because I can't get anyone to listen to my music. My local radio station has a restraining order on me, so if you have any other suggestions I'd be happy to hear them.

I'm sorry to disgust you with my bad eating choices. If I could eat better, believe me I would, but I can't buy good food, cigarettes, and beer with one pay check. Go ahead and send me that recipe. Maybe one weekend, I'll use my beer money to buy the ingredients and eat well for once.

I can barely take care of myself, much less another living breathing creature. My ex used to have a cat named Smokey, but he never did like me much. I didn't really care for him either. The little shit shed all over my couch all the time. I still find his hair on my clothes. What about you? Can hit men own pets?

Roronoa Zoro


	4. Musical slut

Dear Roronoa,

It's not as perky as the other two, but they're all pretty damn pessimistic. What's so horrible in your life that you talk like this all the time? I'm not meaning to sound like a bitch or anything like that, I'm just wondering why the nature of your writing always sounds depressed.

You don't have to tell me.

Damn. Well, I guess I'll have to change my intentions. I can't very well be a good hitman if all my targets are figuring out who I am by my writing. I'm a disgrace. Maybe I should go back to hitman school.

So you have a one sided love affair with Jazz Music, but sleep around with all the other genres too. You musical slut. Why the fuck are you banned from the radio station!? Oh, excuse me. Why the fuck do they have a restraining order out on you? Did you submit one too many jingles.

Commercials? Sleep with a music producer? Try getting gigs at more than just shitty bars?

I bet Smokey bit you too. I don't have any pets. There's a bird feeder outside my apartment in a tree but I don't feel like that counts. Maybe I should get a gold fish.

I copied down a couple recipes for you. They're all titled and tucked in this letter. If you buy the brands I wrote down-and the shit I wrote exactly-don't skimp and try to buy something else, It'll all be cheap. I don't work so I have to eat cheap. Just because you don't have a lot of money doesn't mean you have to settle for shit.

I sound like a fucking food preacher.

Get some good food instead of beer, just try it once. It's good, I promise. I wouldn't lie to you, I'm not that kind of guy.

I'm a hit man with a moral code.

Sanji Black

P.S I think we've exchanged enough letters that you can call me Sanji and not Mr. Black. Though that is a nice title.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dear Sanji,

It's odd calling you that, but I'm sure I'll get used to it over time. I told you before. I'm not the person anyone wants to hear from or write to. You should have listened to me the first time.

I don't want to tell you about my shitty life, not because I don't trust you, but because I tried writing it down on a different piece of paper and it sounds like I'm having a huge pity party and crying out for sympathy. That and I guess I enjoy these letters more than I should... I don't want them to stop coming because I've weirded you out.

I've tried all but one of your wonderful suggestions. I won't ever do commercials unless I'm completely desperate. I'm banned from the radio station, because I submitted one too many jingles and may or may not have slept with someone's musical producing wife. Hah.. I really am a musical slut.

Smokey never bit me. I couldn't get him to come within 10 feet of me unless I had a ribbon or something stringy. He was a whore for yarn. I don't think birds count as pets. A goldfish sounds nice. Since you said you don't work you should get a tiny pet, like a guinea pig or a bunny.

I'll go to the grocery store this week and try to make one of the recipes you sent me. I'm excited to eat something that doesn't taste like cardboard. So you're a food preacher and a hit man? Midterms must have been hard on you in college..

Roronoa Zoro

PS: If I have to call you Sanji now, you can start calling me Zoro. That's my first name.


	5. Bunnies

Dear Zoro,

I was hoping that Zoro was your first name. Then again, I've met a man named Hamilton Clark. I thought Clark was his first name-I was wrong. Roronoa seemed like the best option to call you.

I don't mind hearing. Pity parties are what I'm best at. Besides, unless you spilled the beans that you're a woman abusing serial killer-I think I'd keep these letters up. They're becoming the highlight of my post and we haven't even been talking about much more than toes, hit men and pets.

Oh and food.

You little music slut. Isn't there a different radio station you could try? And, you know, limit the number of jingles you submit and ladies you seduce? Commercials are pretty horrible. I don't watch much more than the cooking channel, but they annoy the fuck out of me.

I guess that parrots and shit like that count as pets. Though I bet they're fucking annoying as shit. I don't work, but I do cook for a local soup kitchen and help out with fundraisers for the hospital. So I do get busy sometimes.

I should get a bunny. They're pretty fucking cool, and I could make them some rad salads. Maybe I'll look into it. I never really thought about having a pet before. Are bunnies low maintenance?

Unless you burn everything you touch you should be able to make them fine, so write and tell me about what happened if you do go! I'm excited to hear.

I lied about the hitman school. I am ashamed.

Sanji

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dear Sanji,

I was wondering why you chose to address me by my last name in your letters. It's honestly why I addressed you as Mr. Black at first. I thought you were being formal. Didn't realize you were just misinformed. Hah.

I would never dream of hitting a woman in my life, though most of the women I know never seemed to have a problem with hitting me. Love is a major downer, I guess you could say? Have you ever been in love, Mr. Black? I don't think I've ever been loved by anyone. Maybe if my Mom lived past my fourth birthday she would have loved me, but she shouldn't count. I barely remember her. Oh, also I'm not a serial killer. I can't even kill people's boredom with my music.

I have to say these letters make my miserable life, slightly less miserable, even if we talk about the weirdest shit. I have something to look forward to now.. I haven't had that since my teenage dreams of becoming a successful musician.

I live in a really small town, so small there's only one nice bar here. Not a lot of places to really try to go to, music wise. That and everyone knows your name here. Not a lot of people in this town were cool with me sleeping with Mr. Lucci's wife. I desperately want to move, but with all of my instruments and my low income job.. Doesn't really seem possible.

I've never personally owned a bunny, but I believe they are low maintenance. Just feed it and change its cage regularly. Maybe let it run around your place for exercise. Keep an eye on it though. The little fuckers like to chew on wires and expensive shit. Not that I would know, my foster sister didn't own a rabbit that liked to chew on guitar strings or anything..

So I bought the ingredients for the food today. I have everything set up in my kitchen to make one of the dishes you sent me. I guess you'll know how it was next time you write me?

You lied to me about being a hit man? I don't even know who you are anymore.. Are you really a food preacher then? Next thing I know, you'll be lying about that too..

Zoro


	6. Floppy

Dear Zoro,

I'm always formal, Mister Roronoa. My middle name is actually Formal.

That was a horrible joke, fuck.

That's depressing. You don't think you've ever been loved? Well that's a bit heart breaking. I'm sure there was someone who loved you, at least at one point. And of course your mother counts. You can't discredit her love for you simply because she died.

I can say I've been in love. I've been... very deeply in love. At least that's how I remember it being.

I like talking to you. You seem like a nice guy. A bit pessimistic and rough around the edges, but on the day that I'm expecting your post I, well. I get happy. I wait by my door for when the man comes, and take it from his hand instead of letting him put it in my box. I keep all of the ones you've sent in a drawer in my desk. Is that strange? It is, isn't it.

I'm sorry.

I don't mean to sound-obsessive. At least that's how I'm assuming I sound. I just, I don't talk to many people. At all. This is... very nice for me.

Also, you shouldn't give up on your dreams. You've only twenty.

Maybe if you moved towns you could find a better place to play, more opportunities. You don't sound happy anyway. It may be for the best. Not trying to tell you how to make your life decisions, just. I know my town has a good amount of bars and places to go to. We even have a gay bar. That's something fairly populated towns have, right? I don't know, I haven't lived much of anywhere else that I can remember.

I feel strange but-I'm actually considering getting a bunny. It'd be nice to have some company. Maybe I could contact a breeder..

I can't wait to hear! I hope it went well. Even if it didn't, you can always try again-right?

I'm not a food preacher. And my pinkie toes are normal sized. Everything you know about me is a lie, Mister Roronoa. Please-find it in your heart to forgive me.

Sanji

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dear Mr. Sanji Formal Black,

You're a terrible comedian. I didn't laugh at that first line for five minutes or anything. Even with my pity laughter, you shouldn't quit your day job. Oh wait you don't work... Why is that exactly? Made enough money to not have to or are you just lazy? You're really a millionaire aren't you? I don't consider what I do work. It's more like easy beer money.

It's only depressing if you say it out loud... or read it out loud. Sometimes I read your letters out loud in funny accents and ways I imagine you sound. There, now I've said something strange so you don't feel so bad about what you wrote me. I also have all of the letters you've sent me in my desk drawer. Your recipes are on my fridge. Keeping something from a friend isn't weird or obsessive. Would you call us friends? If we are, you're the only friend I've got... so I kind of hope that's a yes.

It really makes me happy to know that there's someone out there who looks forward to hearing from me. I don't have any family or friends... I've never actually had anyone say they were happy with anything I've done. You've really made my week with that.

Maybe it's not that no one's ever loved me... but no one's ever been in love with me? I've never felt loved. Ah, that sounds depressing. Never mind. Tell me about your lover? Did things not work out or..? You don't have to actually tell me if you don't want to, but I'm willing to listen- erm... read?

I don't want to give up on my dreams... My ambition was all I had for the longest time. I guess I'm just tired of trying and failing. I'm so sick of failure. I've lived here my whole life and I hate it. I would love to find a new place to go. It's just finding the money to do it? And I'd have so many instruments to move along with me... I just don't know. I could use a new change of scenery.. It's just getting there that's the problem.

Have you thought of any names for your future bunny? Don't name is some cliché shit like Floppy or.. whatever the fuck a cliché bunny name is. Make its name really bad ass.

So my first attempt at cooking a real meal was both good and bad. I cooked the noodles for too long and they were a bit mushy, but the sauce was so delicious that I ate it all in one sitting anyway. I'm going to try again next week. Cooking isn't that bad, even if I'm not that good.

I don't know how I'll ever forgive you, but I guess I can try since you gave me some of those nice recipes.

Zoro


	7. Beer gut vs Six pack

Dear Zoro,

You're such an idiot, oh my god. I mean that in a nice way, by the way. Something happened, and I can't work where I use to anymore. I'd rather not go into it, if you don't mind. Pity parties, you know. Just-I haven't been willing to find a new.. job. Other than the volunteer work.

You talk about beer a lot. Did you notice?

What do I sound like to you? Or-what's your favorite? I have to say, I keep having the mental image of you having a big beer gut and a fluffy beard. Since I have no idea what you look like, I'm going to go with that assessment. Look I shared something strange as well. That's not meant to be insulting either. Thought I guess it is. Oops.

I think we're friends. I hope we're friends. We're friends... You're the only real friend I have right now. I stopped keeping in touch with the one friend I had a long time ago. I-I'm calling you my friend. You are. My only friend. We suck..

I'm happy with every letter I get from you, Zoro. So happy. It's-really come to be the highlight of my week.

I'm sorry to hear that... And she died. The girl I loved. That's all.

Failing is just apart of getting there, I guess. I've burned so many dishes-my adopted father chose the last name black for me because that's what everything I made looked like. He's a bit of a shit head.

Maybe instead of spending all your 'beer money' on, well, beer-and save up. If you really want to go, that's probably the best bet. I think you should try it. It may help make you feel lighter and happier and less of a pessimistic idiot. I mean that in a nice way again.

Alright, you'll be the deciding factor. I had my therapist call a few breeders and I'm actually going to go and look at some baby bunnies. I'm doing this. You convinced me to get a bunny in just a few letters. How strange. But yes-names.

Pick: Vladimir, Kelp, Charlotte, or Jafar. Feel free to suggest some names.

I'm so glad to hear that. If you want, I can send you a few others. I don't mind it. Sharing them with someone like you is always nice. Especially if they came out decent. More practice is the best way to get there.

Find it in your heart to forgive me.

Sanji

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dear Sanji,

I've never been called an idiot in a nice way before. I understand I won't ask again.

Do I talk about beer a lot? I know I mentioned it once, but I didn't know I spoke of it a lot. I feel bad now. You must think I'm a drunk. I mean I am.. but I don't want you to think of me that way. I also do NOT have a beer gut. It's quite the opposite. I have a visible six pack, because I work out every day. I swear on my mother's grave, I wouldn't lie to you about this. And I don't have a beard or any facial hair ever really. I shave every day. I'd explain to you my appearance, but you would laugh at me. Maybe if you tell me how you look, I'll mention my hair color and how tan my skin is in my next letter.

To me, you have a British accent... or a Scottish accent. You're soft spoken, but can get loud when you're upset.. Am I close? My voice is rather deep and rugged, if that helps?

I'm with you on that. I've started sitting out my door waiting for my letter now too. It really is what I wake up in the morning for now. Funny how out of all the names you picked, you picked a person as lonely as you were. I've never had a friend before. It's really nice. Why did you and your old friend stop talking? We're you very close?

I'm sorry for your loss.

Hah. Black wasn't your biological name? What was it before? I remember you mentioning your adoptive father in one of your first letters. Does he have a wife? Do you have an adoptive mother?

I'll have to get used to this... tough love? Maybe I'll quit smoking instead.

I like the name Charlotte, but keep in mind the one you pick might not be a girl. Jafar isn't the coolest boy name. Vladimir is pretty cool. I like the name Reginald.

I made another batch sooner than I intended and I was happy with the results. The best meal I've had in ages. You should send me more. This cooking shit is fun.

I forgive you, you idiot..

Zoro


	8. Charlotte

Dear sweet idiot,

Look, I just did it again.

You mention it a lot. Or, you do to me. I don't drink. So it's strange, I suppose. Maybe what you do is normal? Though if you say you're a drunk I can't exactly disagree. I don't know you well enough to see you on a daily basis.

Oh wow, you're actually buff? That's... not what I was expecting. Why would I laugh at you? It's just an appearance. I'm about 5'10, with a slim build but I have a good amount of muscle. I'd call my stomach a six pack, I have great legs too. Look at me, flattering myself. I do have facial hair, a little goatee and a bit of fuzz. I'm fairly pale. My hairs blonde and my eyes are blue..

Is that good?

I don't have an accents. I don't think. Deep and rugged, huh? That's... interesting. Nice to know. Now I'll read your letters in my head under that voice.

I'm sorry this letter is late. I was a bit held up settling Charlotte in. My therapist has been here on and off all week. There's a photo of her in here-she's got to be one of the sweetest things I've ever fucking met. She's a jersey wooly or some shit like that. My therapist picked her out. I can't bring myself to regret getting her.

Thanks for suggesting a rabbit..

I'm so glad I picked your name Zoro. I'm so glad. You're just... I love talking to you. A lot.. Nothing bad happened with him. I just-I had a time. That I stopped. Talking to anyone. At all. Even my father. It wasn't a good time, and I never wanted to get back in touch with my friend. He'd been my only friend since we were children. But, well. His life is better without me in it.

Zeff, that's his name, isn't married. I think he might have been once-but I never really asked. Not my place. So no, I don't. I just have Zeff.

I'm so glad! I think you noticed the other recipes by now since you're reading this. Our letters are getting so long. I just-it feels so nice to just talk to you. I'm sorry-I'm being strange. They have me on a new medication and it's fucking with my emotions.

Charlotte wants to eat your envelope, I think that's a sign to stop writing.

I'm so glad...

Sanji

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dear Sanji,

I'll be your sweet idiot as long as you continue to write to me, my dear friend.

Before you started writing to me, I drank alcohol like it was water on a daily basis. I'd switch between beer and vodka. I always said beer, because I guess that's what I drank the most. Anyway, I only drink on the weekends now. That's forty extra dollars in my 'Getting the fuck out of this town' fund per week. I have you to thank for that I suppose. Not drinking as much is definitely not the norm for me, but it seems like a nice new trend.

My hair is green. Shut up you little shit, I know you're laughing right now or wondering if I'm joking. I'm not. I was born with naturally green hair. Fancy that, we're about the same height. Great legs huh? What makes them so great? Are they muscular? Strong? Blonde hair and blue eyes, huh? You must have all the ladies nipping you at your heels. My eyes are dark. My skin is very tan.

Well if you don't have any accents, what kind of voice should I read your letters in? You never gave me a good idea on what you sound like..

I can't believe you actually got a rabbit. I wouldn't have believed you if you hadn't include a picture of her. She looks like the fluffiest thing. I'm a bit cross with her for making your letter two days late, but I can't stay mad at that face.

I didn't know you had a therapist. Are they the ones who suggested you doing this pen pal thing? If they are, shake his or her hand for me and give them my thanks.

You're sounding too much like me, Sanji. I'm sure his skies are grayer now that you aren't in his life. I know if I stopped receiving letters from you my skies would be cloudier. Maybe you should give him a call? Just because I'm all alone here doesn't mean you have to be.. I'm happy you stayed in touch with your father. He seems like a great man.

I'm not on any medication and I haven't had a drink for two days, yet I'll sit here and write to you about how much you've changed my life with only a few envelopes. I've decreased my drinking, managed to collect $200 (it's not a lot but it's a start), and I even cook for myself now. I've tried out all of the original recipes you've sent me. I'd like a few more if you don't mind.

I don't think I've ever been happier.

Zoro

PS: I put Charlotte's picture on my fridge next to your recipes. I tell her good morning every day.


	9. Proud of you

Dear Zoro,

I'll always be your friend.

I'm... I'm glad to hear that you're cutting back. Hearing that you drank that much worries me. It can't have been good for you. I'm thankful you've cut back. That makes me happy. And that's wonderful! Keep saving up, you'll be out of there in no time. I'm so proud of you, Zoro. That-That really makes me so happy.

I worry about you sometimes. Not sometimes, a lot. That you're happy, that you're safe and well fed.. That you're not drinking too much. That you'll keep writing me back..

Your hair is green? That's a joke, right? Natural!? How on earth is that even plausible?! Well, I suppose I just have to trust you since I can't tell if you're lying or not. You better not be. I'll feel like a fool. Does it at least suit you? The green hair that is. Does it go well with your face? That's a strange question. I just want to get a better picture in my head about what you look like. Tan skin.. Huh.. Like a beach tan?

I'm on my legs a lot. And I also work out. I use to get in trouble during school for kicking things. They're pretty powerful. Muscular? I'd say well toned.. Hah, no. It's more like me nipping at the ladies heels. Though-much less these past years. A couple men too. I guess I'm just that handsome.

I would never joke to you about buying a rabbit, Mister Roronoa. Charlotte is a wonderful addition to my house. She's so fluffy, but I love brushing her hair. It's actually fairly easy to keep her fur nice and clean! I love her. Thank you for helping me get her.

Yeah, I have a therapist... Two actually. The man was the one who suggested this and brought up some names and addresses. I'll be sure to thank him next time. The woman was the one who helped me get Charlotte-payed for her cage and the starts of her food as well before I get my next check.

Have you ever had a therapist?

I can't call him for more than one reason. One being that I deleted his number. I don't go out much-other than to the park and the volunteer work so I wouldn't run into him. Trust me-his life is much better without me. A lot of peoples are. Sometimes I wish that I'd gotten out of Zeff's as well-I'm too much of a burden on him. Look at me, being pessimistic. Maybe you're rubbing off on me. (That was a joke, don't take it seriously). Zeff is a great man... Much more than I deserve.

I'm so proud of you Zoro. I can't even express it in word show proud I am of you and how it makes my heart happy to read that last paragraph. I'm so proud. I underlined it twice just so you'd know just how proud I am.

Added another recipe, there's actually two but they're on one card.. Want to try baking? I have a simple cake you could test out. It's fairly easy.

Sanji

P.S What a lucky girl.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

My Dearest Sanji,

That's so good to hear. You have no idea. I've been let down my entire life. Please don't ever stop writing. Please don't ever let me down. I'm addicted to these letters now. I'm completely dependent on them.

I'll quit my drinking if you ask me to. I've already cut down more than I could have ever imagined. When I get frustrated and want a drink, or get so angry that I feel I need one... I re-read the letters you send me or try to cook pasta.

I'll write to you until the day I die..

I'm going to ignore your comments about my hair. I'm going to assume you are joking. I don't know how to describe how I look. I certainly don't know if my hair goes well with my face. Instead of trying to put it into words, I've included a picture of myself in this letter. It's fairly old.. Maybe two years? I was still in high school, way before I started drinking. Don't feel obligated to send a picture of yourself. I wanted to do this. However if you want, you can send a picture of your tone legs. I'll stick that on my fridge next to Charlotte.

Well it's good to know you won't lie to me about small animals, Mr. Black. You can lie to me about your career as a hit man, but not Miss Charlotte. I see. It's crazy to think that all started as a joke and now you have a little rabbit that likes to try and eat my envelopes. Wonder where she would be now if you decided not to write to me.

I've never had a therapist. I can barely make rent, much less pay someone for me to talk to. You're honestly probably the closest thing I've had to a therapist. You know more secrets and things about me then all of the women I've dated combined.

I'm worried about you, Sanji. Have things always been like this for you? I'd hate to think you stay at home all the time and only leave for your volunteer work. You have more of a shot at friends then I do. You should take it. I'm terribly worried. Don't talk about yourself like that. It hurts my feelings. I'd be destroyed if you ever walked out of my life... or stopped writing I mean.

I've never had anyone ever say they were proud of me. You were the first Mr. Black. I hope I can always make you proud. I bought all the ingredients for the cake before getting home and realizing I didn't have a cake pan. I'd tap into my 'Getting the hell out of this city' fund, but I promised myself I would take any money out of it unless it meant me getting away from this town. So it will have to wait till next week.

Zoro

PS: Do you think the city you live in has good opportunities for starving musicians? Hah..


	10. I'll come to you

Sweet Zoro,

I won't. I care about you and your letters far too much to just suddenly stop writing. They're apart of my routine. I could never stop, even if I wanted to or were told to.

Zoro I.. That meant so much to me, to read that. That you'd stop, that you've cut down-that my letters mean that much to you. You have no idea how much that means to me. I adore your letters-I know I said that I kept them in a drawer in my desk but they've been moved. They're in a box on my nightstand. I re-read the first one we sent the other night and just... I can't believe I've come to care for you like this from such a shitty letter like that.

I'm so glad I didn't listen to you and stop writing.

Holy shit Zoro. Is that really you? You're... wow. Much better looking than my first mental picture of you. Wow. I just-I keep looking at it while writing. So that's the man I've been writing to this whole time. You're handsome. Your green hair really does fit your face. You have a really nice smile...

I'm sure you've noticed the two photos by now. I'm sorry for sending two-I couldn't pick just one. My exgirlfriend, the one who passed, wanted to be a photographer and apparently I was a good choice of model. I'm seventeen in the oldest photo there.

Charlotte would probably be in another persons house-getting fed all the snacks she wants. She wants so many snacks. I keep telling her she's going to get fat and then she sniffs my nose. Little diva. I do indulge her-but I don't want to over feed her. Maybe I should just feed her your envelopes.

I'm glad I can be here for you. I wish I could say the same about you, but I've been dissected so many times by these damn therapists it's almost crazy.

Please don't worry about me, Zoro! Things weren't always like this, and they're going to get better. I'm sure. Maybe. Hopefully. Always look on the bright side? I really don't have a better shot at friends, Zoro. You do. You're an amazing guy. You really don't give yourself enough credit.

I'd never leave your life if I could help it. Please do the same for me..

You're doing a very good job at making me proud. I get prouder and prouder with every letter you send. Also, I just put your photo on my fridge. It looks perfect there-I hung it up with a little green fish magnet. Fitting.

Good luck with your cake.

Sanji

P.S I think it does. Maybe you should come visit me and check it out yourself. Not that I'd want to tip from your Getting the hell out of this city fund.. Or make you uncomfortable.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

My Dearest Sanji,

That's a comfort to me. I never want you to stop... and I don't know about you, but.. It's getting to a point where these letters just aren't enough. I love them so much, but I want more.. I want to see you. I want to meet you. I don't want to read what you sound like anymore, I want to hear your voice. Touch you. Feel you.. If that makes sense?

I'm so sorry if this sounds weird or odd. I'm shaking as I write this down in fear that you may not feel the same way. It's just I read your letters and I don't know if I'm reading them wrong, but it seems like you care about me. I care about you, Sanji Black...

And I want to meet you. I want it more than anything I've ever wanted in my life.

I've sold everything but my guitar. I have a little over $1000. I could, find my way to you somehow if you wanted me to. Just ask me to come to you and I'll find a way. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same. Please don't stop writing to me if you don't feel the same.

I'm sorry I didn't really address anything you put in your last letter. I guess I'm just terrified with all the shit I've put in this one.

Charlotte seems like a lovely girl. Has she gotten any bigger since you got her?

I made my cake, but it came out a bit flat. Any suggestions? Something I'm doing wrong?

Looking forward to your reply.

Zoro

PS: You're the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on.


	11. Coming to see you

My darling, amazing, perfect Zoro,

I dropped the envelope of your latest letter on the floor out of shock and Charlotte ate half of it. If she gets sick, I put full blame on you. (That's a joke, I called the vet and he said she'll be fine just give her some hay…)

I… Zoro, I'm so…

I care so much for you.

I've wanted to meet you—see you and touch you for a long time now. To just—I'd be content with a pat on the shoulder. I yearn to see you. I hope that's okay to say…..

Zoro I would want nothing, nothing more than to have you come here. So much so that I can't even feel guilty over the fact that you've sold your things (something I normally would feel bad about no matter the reason..)

Charlotte is still about the same size. She keeps running and hopping everywhere, I've been told that means she's happy. She's a good girl.

I really want you to see her.

How about I show you how to fix the cake. How about I make you a cake. Oh god Zoro-I just, I want to see you so fucking bad now that I know you want it too. It's just-I'm shaking with anticipation for your answer.

I have something I need to say though.

There's something wrong with me. Just-there's something wrong with me, and I want to warn you for if you come and meet me. It's obvious-very obvious, and I just. I need to warn you. Before you get startled or upset with me for not sharing. I'm sorry I never wrote it before. I didn't want to tell you or-make you uncomfortable for whatever reason.

It's nothing terrible, just..

Respond quickly.. I'm so anxious..

Love,

Sanji

P.S You're flattering me, Mister Roronoa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dear my handsome, wonderful, amazing Sanji,

I'd be lying if I said I didn't open your letter for a good half our out of fear of what you would say. I'd also be lying if I said I didn't start sobbing when I read the first sentence of your letter. Just knowing that I wasn't being rejected or turned away... It's just another first to add to the wonderful growing list of things you've done for me that no other person has.

I'll have to buy Charlotte some carrots or cabbage to make up for that terrible mistake on my part. I'm very happy to know that she's safe. I can't wait to hold her and feel how fluffy she really is.

I care for you more than words can say, Sanji. I've written so many songs about you and I can't wait to play them for you. I'm sorry if my singing voice isn't how you imagined. I just think there must be a reason no one has given me a chance.. Maybe that's what it is. You'll tell me if my singing voice is good right?

I've looked into bus tickets. It will take longer, but it's the only mode of transportation that can afford for me to have a little money left over to get my own place. At least till I find a job. As I said, this fund was for me to get the hell out of this town. I don't plan on coming back.

I may have jumped the gun and purchased a ticket for the 3rd of November. It's just, it would give me plenty of time to pack and work a few more weeks for some extra cash. It will also give me enough time to receive a letter back from you saying that you will meet me at the Puffing Tom Bus Station on the 9th of November around noon. I hope you'll be there. I can't wait to see you.

I am a bit worried by what you said... about something being wrong with you. I'm sure you're perfect just the way you are.

Love, Zoro

PS: I can't wait to see you.


	12. Counting the days

Dear beautiful, unique, interesting, handsome Zoro,

Please don't sob over something like that. Have more faith, I would never turn you away no matter what. Whoever these other people you've met in your life must be not worth it at all. To not realize how wonderful you are... It's baffling. To think that there are people who don't recognize you for the amazing man you are. I've only known you through letters and I know how... perfect you are.

I'm sure she'll love that. I'll show you how to hold her properly and where she likes to be rubbed. She'll love you.

You've written songs for me? Oh, Zoro. That's so... so sweet. Why do you do all these things for me? Make me feel this way? It's startling how... I've said it before but, how perfect you are. Your singing voice could be nothing less than perfect. Though I can't wait to hear it. Of course I'll tell you if it's good, what kind of man do you take me for?

I'm so excited, Zoro. You have no idea. I have plans-I'm going to make you an amazing dinner. You'll stay at my house, right? I hope so. I won't let you do anything different. I have a pull out couch I can sleep on and you can use my bed. I just want you here. I want to make you dinner and help you make cake, and make you breakfast...

I want to cook for you..

Don't worry. I will be at the Puffing Tom Bus Station on the 9th of November way before noon. I'll have to take a taxi because I don't drive.

Please don't worry about it. You'll make me anxious. I hope you don't... I hope you don't react strange. My therapist says I shouldn't be worried. But I am. I'm sorry.

So much love, Sanji

P.S I'm counting the days.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

My perfect Sanji,

This is the last letter I'm going to write you. It's hard to believe that we're done with letters. I'll be seeing you in 9 days by the time you get this.

9 days. Can you imagine?

It sounds too good to be true, the way you've worded everything. I can't wait to make a cake with you and watch you cook for me. Breakfast for the past 2 years for me has been a piece of toast, so my expectations aren't too high, though I am very excited. I don't want to impose, but I would love to stay with you. Please, I can sleep on the couch. My bed is... or should I say was a futon. I sold it. I can't bring it on a bus so I might as well have. Right now all I have to my name are a few changes of clothes, a backpack, a guitar, and 12 letters that changed my life. I keep them in my jacket pocket. It's pretty cold over here.

I'm sure whatever it is, it won't change how I feel about you or the way I see you.

My god I can't wait to see you.

Love, Zoro

PS: 9 days to go.


	13. Meeting

Sanji was beyond nervous. He had texted his therapist asking what would be the best way to get a cab, and she had said to text her when he needed it-she would send one to pick him up and he would just have to pay for it. It was a bit nerve wracking, the looks the cabbie gave him during the ride due to the total lack of conversation.

He reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out the last two letters Zoro had sent him. Pressing them against his lips, he looked over once more. He was really going to see Zoro. Sanji only hoped that-nothing would go wrong.

The excitement was coursing through him, and he pulled out his cellphone to check his reflection in it. He'd worn a pair of nice slacks, a thin long sleeved stripped shirt with a dark gray jacket. Sanji had wanted to look perfect, but showing up in a suit would have more than likely confused the other man.

It was eleven thirty when he finally got to the station, getting out and paying the cabbie. He swallowed, and looked around at all the people. He needed to get to a place where he could spot the people as they got off the buses. Zoro had said around noon-but he didn't want to be late and miss him. He found himself thankful that the other man had green hair. That would make him easier to spot.

Sanji was starting to feel a bit ill with excitement. He was going to see Zoro. Zoro! His Zoro-he was going to..

He had to take a few deep breaths-biting his lip in excitement as he waited. Nerves were mixed in with the happiness-but he had a small notepad and pencil in his back pocket to explain to him.

Glancing at his phone every five minutes was driving him crazy. He kept checking the time-and when it was finally noon he was nearly jumping out of his skin. When 12:05 rolled around, he started to get nervous. Sanji put his phone back in his pocket, and let his hands dangle at his sides-watching for something to show up.

He would have waited all day just to be sure that Zoro hadn't gotten on the wrong bus and ended up late. Then-_finally_-then 12:08 bus rolled into the stop. Sanji sucked in a breath, eyes wide as he scanned the people getting off. One, two, three, four, fi-

Sanji froze, a little gasp of air leaving him.

It was him. From where he was standing-he could see Zoro's face fine. He was frozen, staring at him with wide eyes-lip caught between his teeth. Zoro, _Zoro_ was there in front of him. He wasn't just letters on a page anymore or a photograph on a piece of paper. He wasn't just the little bubble of happiness that came out of reading a letter.

He was a real fucking person and he was right there. Sanji took a step forward-wishing now more than ever that he could just call out his name. Instead he was half frozen, mute and staring at the beautiful man with the guitar case in his arms.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Zoro shifted nervously in his seat as the intercom announced they would be pulling into the bus station shortly. He had to keep reminding himself to take deep breaths or he would have passed out from his lack of breathing. He hugged his guitar case tightly to his chest, hoping and praying Sanji was out there waiting for him.

He nearly passed out when the bus came to a stop. It was 12:08 and Zoro would have yelled at the bus driver about being late if he could even muster up words. His hands were shaking. After months of writing letters, he was finally about to meet Sanji..

_His_ Sanji.. In the flesh.

He had sat fairly close to the front of the bus and was the fifth person off. He adjusted his back pack on his shoulders and gripped his guitar case tightly as he started looking around for the taller blonde man.

Zoro looked around twice, possibly because he was so nervous he didn't even really see anything the first time. When his head whipped back and looked straight forward, his eyes widened to see a tall blonde man looking right at him a few feet away.

Oh god, it was him.. Sanji was right there...

Zoro grinned widely and walked toward him. It took everything in him not to drop his guitar and bolt for the man, but he didn't want to frighten him. No, he'd be patient. He waited this long after all.

"S-Sanji?" he called out once he was a few feet away from him.

God he was even more handsome in person.. More than he could have ever imagined..

Sanji saw Zoro notice him and it made the shocked expression on his face morph into a smile. Zoro recognized him-it was Zoro it..

When he started walking towards him, he took a step forward as well. He wanted to run and jump into his arms-just to hold him tightly and know that he really was real. That he really was his Zoro, his Zoro standing in front of him.

Sanji felt like his heart was going to burst.

Nodding when he said his name, Sanji couldn't do it anymore. Zoro-he looked so perfect, and his voice... Dear god, his voice was even better than he'd imagined.

Taking a quicker step forward-he ran the few feet between them and wrapped his arms around him, not caring about the guitar case or his backpack.

Or Zoro's reaction.

He just wanted to feel him—_finally_.

Zoro was so relieved that Sanji had less patience then he did. He wanted to cry, feeling him lunge forward and attach himself to him like that, but he was too happy to cry. No one had ever hugged him like this in his entire life..

Zoro let out a happy chuckle as he dropped his guitar case at his side to wrap both his arms around the thinner man.

Thankful that Zoro was holding him back so quickly-Sanji leaned into his touch. He let out a little sigh, squeezing him tighter. This was Zoro... And he felt like everything that Sanji had imagined and a little better. It was so nice. Warm, comforting, safe feeling.

_Perfect_.

After a moment of embracing, Zoro pulled away just a bit to get a good look at the cooks face. He was so handsome it made him blush a bit. Zoro lifted his shaky palms to cup his face as he looked into his eyes.

Sanji flushed slightly feeling him cup his face. It was slightly embarrassing to have Zoro-_Zoro_!-cup his face like this. But it was nice to see him up close. He was so... beautiful.

"I've waited so long to meet you.." Zoro said in a shaky breath as he grinned widely.

Grinning, Sanji let out a laugh-though instead of having any real sound to it, it came out more like little breaths. He nodded happily in agreement.

Zoro bit his lip when Sanji didn't say anything back, but he kept his smile. He couldn't be anything but happy now that Sanji was here..

"I-I know we've been writing for months, but.. There's still so much about you that I want to know.. That I can't wait to learn.." he looked over Sanji's face, taking in little details as he rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

Sanji didn't think that he could get enough of Zoro's voice. It was just so perfect sounding-so deep and rough and just perfect for his face. He couldn't wait to hear him sing. Nodding, he leaned into his touch a bright smile on his face as he talked.

As he... talked...

Freezing, he pulled back from him taking in a deep breath, the smile dropping for a moment.

_Oh god_-he still hadn't explained! He was so caught up on the fact that Zoro was there and touching him that he hadn't thought to- Sanji made some panicked hand motions before patting down his jacket for his notepad, chewing on his lip as he went.

The worry on Zoro's face was more evident when the other pulled away without say anything again.. Had he changed his mind? Did he not want him?

Finally Sanji remembered it was in his back pocket and pulled it and the pencil out-flipping to a clean page and trying to hurry up and write it. Zoro raised a curious eyebrow, having no idea what was going on. He thought Sanji had been looking for keys or something when he took out the notepad.

Trying to write as neatly as he could, Sanji managed to get it out on paper. His nerves were full once more-wanting to go back to that perfect moment with Zoro he'd just had. But he needed to tell him. Zoro tried to look at the notebook as Sanji wrote, but soon found he didn't have to. Sanji flipped the note book around and held it out to him-fear and worry evident in his eyes.

'_I can't talk, I'm sorry I didn't tell you_' Sanji had written messily-but still well enough that the letters were clear.

Zoro had to re-read it twice to make sure he had his statement correct before looking up at him. It explained why he hadn't said anything for the past five minutes..

"You.. You're mute?" Zoro tilted his head as he looked him in his eyes.


	14. Taxi ride

Sanji nodded quickly, gripping the paper tighter. His heart was racing-afraid that Zoro would think him strange or worse. Lifting the pencil-keeping the notepad facing him-he underlined and circled the '_I'm Sorry_' multiple times as he gnawed on his lip.

Zoro let it sink if for a second. He had so many hopes of hearing Sanji's voice, but such a small factor wouldn't affect him or the way he felt. Zoro gave a small smile when Sanji underlined '_I'm sorry_', reading the paper again before looking up at the mute cook.

Zoro lifted his hand to touch his face again. His fingertips rubbed his cheek in a comforting manner as he leaned a little closer to him.

"I don't care.." he gave a soft smile.

Lowering the book, Sanji let out a little gasp of happiness before nodding. He was so thankful.

For a moment he had thought that-perhaps Zoro thought that meeting Sanji didn't mean anything. That the only communication they'd have, from him at least, would end up still being in paper and that wouldn't be good enough.

Leaning forward, Sanji pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he felt the happiness wash over him. Now he could bask in the fact that Zoro was here once more.

Dropping the notepad on accident, Sanji wrapped his arms around him tightly, letting out another breath of air as he felt like he was going to cry. Zoro looked down at the sound of the notepad falling and was caught off guard when he felt the cooks arms wrap around him.

Zoro pressed his forehead against Sanji's and let out a small laugh. Sanji talking or not talking didn't matter. He was still here. He could still touch him and know what he wanted to say. That's all that really mattered to him.. being with Sanji. Zoro gripped his body, pulling him close as Sanji held him. He could stay that way forever..

Sanji opened his eyes a bit, feeling his arms pulling him closer. He wanted to tell him how nice he felt pressed against him-but the notepad was on the ground and his arms were busy. Instead he just brushed their noses together-unsure of how far he was allowed to take the affection, and pulled back a bit.

Unsure of how to get his point across-he jerked his head towards the exit.

Zoro glanced up, understanding what he wanted by seeing the exit. He smiled and knelt down to pick up Sanji's notepad, unsure if he had more than one on him. After handing it back to him, Zoro picked up his guitar case and gestured for him to lead the way. Zoro was excited to see what his place looked like, as well as to meet Charlotte.

Happy that he understood, Sanji took his notepad back from him. He held it tightly with his eyes glued on Zoro's face. He still couldn't get over the fact that it was Zoro and he was right there in front of him. That he actually came, that he hadn't left.. that he was as beautiful and sweet as he'd imagined.

Sanji reached out and held onto Zoro's arm with a big smile on his lips. Zoro let him lead the way with a firm grip on his arm. He would have preferred to hold his hand, but he was happy either way. He didn't care how he was getting wherever he was going, just as long as Sanji was there.

Looking at Zoro, Sanji bit his bottom lip to try and contain the smile on his face and started to lead him out as he scribbled on his notepad. He needed to text for a cab but- he wanted to 'talk' to Zoro first.

'_I'm so glad you're here, you have no idea._'

His grin grew wider as he looked at the notepad when Sanji held it out to him.

"I have an idea.." Zoro looked up at Sanji and smiled softly.

Sanji let out another little breathy laugh without any sound, and blushed. Holding his arm tighter, he flipped to a new page. Zoro was warm pressed against him like that. He wondered what his hand felt like in his, but he needed both of his own in order to write..

Zoro looked down, reading as he walked. It was a bit odd to see the writing he had so often looked forward to happen right before his eyes.

'_Did you have a good bus trip? Are you excited? You're not disappointed are you? I can't wait for you to get home with me!_' He wrote down quickly with a smile.

"My bus trip was very nice.. a bit rough.." Zoro laughed a little. "But if feels good to be away from where I was and here with _you_."

The blondes cheeks grew redder at this.

"I'm very excited.. I'm actually very surprised at how well I'm keeping it together.." Zoro continued. "You've exceeded all of my expectations. I'm no where near disappointed.."

He looked down at the notepad once more to re-read the last question. "I can't wait to be there.. I would.. really like to take a real shower if you don't mind.." he sheepishly chuckled.

Sanji smiled happily at his answers and moved to write a reply.

'_Of course you can have a shower! Anything at my house is yours, I don't mind. I'll make us something to eat when we get there_.'

Zoro smiled at the notepad. He was an even sweeter man in person. Food sounded so great, especially since he had been living off of bags of chips and little packaged desserts.

Holding the notepad in one hand, Sanji took out his cellphone and got his therapists number-typing in that he and Zoro needed a cab now if she didn't mind calling one for him. Once she was texted-he automatically got a replying saying she hoped they got home alright and that she was calling now. He turned back to Zoro, and moved a bit closer, before writing again.

'_A cab should be on it's way soon. I'm so excited. I can't believe you're fucking here!_'

After reading his new note, Zoro set his guitar down and lifted his hand to rub over Sanji's. "I can't believe it either.. I never thought I would ever get out of that hell hole.."

Sanji looked at his hand, and smiled before nodding. His cheeks seemed to be stuck in the flushed color. He scribbled more words.

'_You're here with me now. And I'm so glad to have you._'

He lowered the notepad to hold Zoro's hand tightly and look at him. Sanji couldn't speak but there was so much happiness, love and adoration in his eyes. Zoro could feel himself blushing as he looked down. He felt so.. intimidated by the other man. In the best way possible.

It was still hard to believe he was standing next to _Sanji_, holding his hand, being told he was happy that he was here. He chuckled nervously as he rubbed his hand over Sanji's before looking back up at him.

Sanji kept eye contact with him. He was so overcome with feelings that he had for this man he'd only known through letters up until a little while ago. Lifting up Zoro's hand, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of it-closing his eyes, not even thinking about the level of affection he was giving him.

Zoro laughed at this with a wide smile, pulling away for a second to rub his face. "You're flustering me, Mr. Black.."

Pulling back, Sanji let out another one of his laughs as smiled at him. He shrugged, putting the notepad and pencil back in his pockets and threading their fingers together in a hand hold. Rubbing his thumb against the top of his hand, he just grinned at him.

Zoro looked away again, continuing to rub his face. He was definitely overwhelmed now. He went from not having anyone his entire life, to having this one perfect person in front of him.. He could feel his affection in his touch, see it in his eyes. It shook up his insides and he loved how it felt.

He loved how Sanji made him feel.

Sanji's smile didn't dim, but it got a bit concerned. Reaching out, he touched Zoro's cheek lightly with his finger tips as if to ask if he was okay. Sanji squeezed the hand he was holding tighter-a bit worried that he was being too affectionate and scaring him. Zoro looked up at him, laughing nervously again as he nuzzled into his palm a bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." he smiled, finally able to make eye contact with him "I-It's just.. you're very handsome.. and no one has ever.. treated me this way."

Sanji didn't like hearing that.. He was simply treating him with love. It wasn't fair that-someone as _beautiful_ and _wonderful_ as Zoro didn't get all the love that he _deserved_.

He pulled him closer to his face with the hand holding his cheek and pressed his lips against Zoro's forehead softly. Zoro closed his eyes when he felt Sanji's lips on his forehead and bit his lip, not wanting to cry. He was just so damn _happy_.

Smiling at him, Sanji noticed a cab pull up. It was the only one and had to be theirs, so he started to tug him along. Zoro thought to himself what he could have done in his life to deserve someone like Sanji, while the man tugged him along to the cab. He grabbed his guitar and followed him happily.

Sanji smiled happily as they got to the cab. Opening the door for him-he climbed inside. His nerves shot up as he grabbed his notepad to write down the address-feeling embarrassed. Getting the address written out, he held it up and out to the driver. Zoro got in the cab, and pulled his guitar between his legs. He looked over at Sanji while he wrote something down, not even thinking of the address or needing to tell the cab driver.

The driver raised an eyebrow and mumbled something about weird kids not just fucking speaking, and started the car up-as he pulled out of the station. Flushing, Sanji put the notepad back in his lap, grabbing Zoro's hand once more.

Zoro pouted a bit at the driver, hearing his mumbles, before moving his hand toward Sanji's. He was happy to see Sanji had made the same move and squeezed his hand just a bit once he grabbed it.

"It's _ok_..." he leaned forward and whispered.

If time and Sanji allowed it, he would be the voice for both of them..

Still embarrassed, Sanji nodded slightly. He leaned into him, holding his hand tighter. He smiled at him, thankful that Zoro was so-nice and considerate. He pressed his forehead against his shoulder. Zoro looked down at him and smiled. He wanted to ask him more questions, but he knew Sanji would have to write the answer down.. and he didn't want to let go of his hand.

The car ride was mostly quiet. Both simply enjoying being with one another. It was nice. He loved just being with him. Resting his head on him-Sanji felt like he could have fallen asleep with him simply there. It wasn't a terribly long ride, and soon they pulled up to an apartment complex.


	15. Showers and an explanation

The apartment complex that Sanji lived in wasn't a very beautiful place, but it wasn't at all run down. Pretty average. Zoro looked the complex over while Sanji paid the driver. The place was definitely nicer then where he lived. He was so excited. He had written to this address a number of times and now he was here!

Sanji pulled away from Zoro slightly to get the money out of his pocket and hand it over to the driver before climbing out and waiting for him. He was nearly bouncing as he waited for Zoro. Zoro was going to be in his house! His house! He was going to meet Charlotte..

Zoro stepped out of the car, pulling his guitar case with him. He kept his gaze on Sanji while he walked around the car. "This place is nice.." he smiled as he walked up to him.

Biting his lip happily when Zoro spoke, Sanji grabbed hold of his hand, and started to tug him to the door. He took his key out-he unlocked it and pushed him inside letting out his little breathy laughs as he did so.

He was so excited and so happy to have Zoro here he could barely contain himself.

Zoro smiled widely, seeing Sanji so excited. Seeing him as excited as he felt. Zoro tumbled in looking around. It was small, but perfect. Sanji kept his place much cleaner then Zoro ever did with his own. He took a few steps forward, looking around at the photos on the wall. He turned to Sanji with a smile.

"You have a lovely home.."

Sanji beamed at him as he shut and locked the door. He was so happy that Zoro liked it. It was always clean, but he had scrubbed it down the other day just for Zoro.

He touched Zoro's arm then touched guitar and backpack before gesturing to the floor. He was trying to say that he could put them anywhere before he hurried over to the cage by the couch. Zoro nodded, understanding what he was saying. He slid his backpack off his arms and placed it and his guitar case near the door, before walking over to where Sanji was. He smiled seeing the cage.

"So this is the famous, Miss Charlotte..?" he smiled, kneeling down next to him.

Sanji let out a little breath and waved his hands happily as he nodded. He opened the door and reached inside. Picking her up properly, he pulled out the little fluffy bunny-looking at Zoro with excitement. Zoro kept his eyes on Sanji, taking in how happy he looked. He never would have imagined a little comment on his part could inevitably make Sanji smile this much.

Gesturing down at Charlotte with his chin, he wanted him to pet her as she sniffed Sanji's hands. Zoro looked at the rabbit in the blondes hands. Charlotte was pretty precious herself. He hadn't really interacted with a bunny since he was much younger. He hoped this one didn't feast on guitar strings.

Zoro leaned forward and brushed two fingers across her fur softly, leaning in a bit to get a better look at her.

"She's really cute.." he chuckled.

Nodding happily, Sanji watched as he stroked Charlotte's fur. She seemed happy and when she jumped out of his arms and started hopping around-leaping in the air, he fell back a bit in surprise. Zoro jolted back a bit, feeling it was his fault that Charlotte jumped. Sanji started laughing hard-gasping little breaths as he watched her hop and bounce. Turning back to Zoro with a smile, his laughs started to die down as Charlotte jumped around the living room.

Zoro was still surprised but she seemed fine, maybe that was normal.. After all Sanji was laughing and not concerned.

He looked over at Sanji on the floor and reached his hand over to him. "She's lovely..That photo did her no justice.."

Sanji reached out and held his hand as his chuckles settled. He nodded in agreement, happy that Zoro liked her.

Remembering their conversation from earlier on what to do when they got to his house, Sanji out the note pad and let go of Zoro's hand. Zoro had said that he wanted a shower and Sanji wanted to make him comfortable.

'_Shower?_'

Zoro looked down at the paper before looking back up at Sanji. "I-If you don't mind.." he smiled.

He hadn't had a real shower in 9 days..

The other man nodded, He glanced over at Charlotte who was running around still he knew she'd been fine. He'd rabbit proofed the house a while ago.

Carrying the paper with him he grabbed Zoro's hand and led him down the hall. Sanji felt like he was being too-pushy, but he was so excited and happy to have Zoro here and he wanted to get him his shower. Once they got into the bathroom, a small room with a shower/tub and a toilet, he scribbled on the paper.

'_Do you want a clean change of clothes_?'

He handed the paper to him as he went to set up the shower.

Zoro had a change of clothes in his bag, but they had been worn on his journey over. He didn't have anything _clean_ to wear. .

"You don't mind do you?" he frowned a bit. "All of my clothes.. I-I haven't gotten to wash them yet.."

Sanji just smiled at him. He didn't except any different. From how Zoro had described his living conditions and the long trip he'd had over.. Sanji just wanted him to be in some clean nice clothes. Plus he had some things he was sure would fit him. Or work well enough.

'_I don't mind at all. Are your clothes in your bag? I can put them in the wash._' He'd taken the notepad back and scribbled before once more handing it back to Zoro to read. The shower water was running now and he turned back to him happily.

"Y-Yeah.. They're in my bag.." he nodded, stepping into the bathroom. "I'm so sorry.. for imposing again.." He felt bad. Sanji was so nice to him.. And he didn't have much to offer in return.

Sanji just smiled at him. Reaching out he stroked his cheek fondly as if to say that it was alright and he wasn't imposing. Stroking down his face, he stepped out of the bathroom-shutting the door behind him partly, leaving it a crack open, so that he could come back with the clothes.

Zoro took off his jacket and draped it over the toilet before working on his belt. The steam was starting to slowly fill the room. He took a deep breath and smiled.

A real, hot shower..

He stripped off his shirt and placed it with the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Sanji headed to his bedroom to get Zoro some clothes. He couldn't believe that he was getting _Zoro_, who was in his shower, some clothes. He picked out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that were big on him. Zoro had a wider frame than he did so he hoped they'd fit.

Back outside the bathroom room, he held the articles against his chest. Zoro was-_naked_, in his shower. Sucking in a breath, his face going bright red he quickly opened the door-put the clothes on the toilet seat and walked back out slamming the door shut. He had his eyes shut the whole time, heart beating fast.

Ever since Zoro had said that he had a nice built body-he couldn't get the image out of his head when he thought of him..

Sanji hurried back to the kitchen to get a bigger note pad and write some things down for Zoro. He'd decided he needed to explain why he couldn't speak and wanted to get it done in one sitting.

Once in the kitchen, he leaned over the counter, and started scribbling words down quickly. He wanted to get what he said out as soon as he could, despite that he was still worried that he'd be over whelming Zoro. He was nervous and attempted to put it in a way that didn't seem like... a pity party.

It took a while but finally, thinking he got it all figured out and done, he read it over. Sighing a bit sadly, he nodded to himself and turned to make some lunch for the two of them.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Zoro looked up when he heard the door slam. He opened the curtain to see the clothes folded neatly on the toilet, on top of the ones he was previously wearing. He smiled a bit before going back to scrubbing down his body.

The water was nice and hot. It helped soothe the sore muscles he got during that drive. He hadn't felt so clean in a long time. Zoro would have stayed in the shower longer, just enjoying the heat, but he really wanted to get back to Sanji. Maybe he could help him cook lunch..

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck, his new clothes on, his old clothes back in the bathroom. He hadn't exactly dried off properly because he wanted to get back to Sanji. Zoro walked down the hall and found him working in the kitchen.

"Thank you.. for the clothes.." he called out, so Sanji would know he was out.

Hearing Zoro Sanji turned and smiled at him. He waved a penne at him to show that he was making pasta before his face got a bit worried. He pointed his finger at the piece of paper sitting on the table in the kitchen, he wanted Zoro to read it.

Zoro gave a small pout, seeing Sanji's worried expression. He looked down on the counter, seeing the piece of paper with words scribbled down before picking it up and looking at it.

Sanji turned back to his cooking as Zoro read-chewing on his lip as he waited for him to finish up.

'_Zoro,_

_I wanted to get this all written down while you were in the shower and I had time to do it. Let me just say right away-once more-how happy I am that you're here! You're more perfect and beautiful than I had expected-and after seeing your photo I had such high expectations. _

_I can't wait to enjoy our time together. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm rushing things with you, there's just so much I want to do! I want to do everything with you. _

_I'm sorry for not telling you about my problem before you got here. I did warn you. But I should have told you before in our letters that I can't talk. It was rude of me to keep it a secret. But I'm a bit embarrassed by it. _

_Instead of keeping it a secret anymore, I guess we can finally have our pity party on my front!_

_My muteness isn't a physical problem that I was born with, nor is it the result of a brain injury like some people seem to think. _

_Three years ago, I use to work at a restaurant called The Baratie with Zeff. I was dating my girlfriend Ishilly and there was a robbery while she was visiting me at work. She was taken hostage and we were told to keep quiet. I was a stubborn kid worried about the woman I was in love with and told them to fuck themselves. They didn't like that. I should have listened to what they said._

_They shot my girlfriend and beat me._

_Since then I can't speak. They said it wasn't from the beating and it's a mental block, but no matter how much I try I can't bring myself to make any sound. That's why I have two therapists. Talking to you was meant to help me communicate and maybe have someone to... talk to, It worked! I like talking to you._

_Well now you know! I hope you don't think different of me for this. Also, I'm making some seafood pasta. I hope you like it!_'


	16. More than just a guest

Zoro took the letter in his hands and read it slowly, looking up at Sanji's back working from time to time. He bit his lip as he read about his girlfriend and what happened to her.

Zoro never would have guessed..

He folded the letter in half and placed it on the table. Zoro walked up to Sanji's back and wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him into his chest, he rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry.." he whispered.

Sanji was a bit startled when he felt his arms come around him. Reaching up after he'd put the noodles in to be boiled he touched his hands and tilted his head to rest against Zoro's. Rubbing his hand as if to tell him it was okay, he let out a little sigh.

Zoro couldn't imagine being able to live through something like that. Sanji must have carried so much pain with him..

He took another deep breath and slowly let him go. "Is.. Is there anything I can do?"

Sanji turned in his arms as he was letting him go and reached up to cup his face. He shook his head before leaning in and kissing his forehead.

Zoro blushed deeply and looked down. "W-what should I do? While you cook?"

Sanji just thought for a moment before glancing back at the sauce that was cooking. Pulling back from him he grabbed the spoon and held it out smiling. Zoro took the spoon in his hand and smiled back.

He stirred the sauce quietly before looking up at Sanji. "Is there anything you'd like to know about me, Sanji?"

Though he was a bit surprised by the question, Sanji took the little notepad out of his pocket and scribbled down. '_Why does your life suck? Just your failing music career?_' He wrote, holding it out to Zoro as he stirred the sauce.

Zoro read it and gave a little sigh as he stirred the sauce. "Well.." he gave the cook a small smile. "My life doesn't suck as much as it used too.."

"But before.. Mainly what I told you.. I grew up looking at other people and wondering.. why I couldn't have what they had." he shrugged his shoulders. "I'd play my shitty thrift store guitar in the park and watch families walk around.. I'd wonder why I couldn't have that.. What was so wrong with me that no one wanted to hold my hand or kiss my face.. I grew up hoping I'd find a pretty woman to fall in love with me.. but all of them just seemed to use me.."

Sanji nodded along as he talked, feeling his heart strings being tugged. He felt a little bit of nervousness when Zoro commented about wanting to find a woman to fall in love with, but he nodded as he started to fix the rest of the fixings. He frowned a bit as he listened to him talk-taking in his story.

"I wanted a family.. I wanted friends.. I wanted someone to _love_ me.." Zoro sighed. "I wanted to become a musician.. I wanted to make someone happy with my music.. I wanted someone to be proud of me.. After _years_ of being let down.. I just gave up.. turned to drinking.. grew to hate myself.."

Reaching out Sanji touched his hand, a sad look on his face, to say that he felt sympathy.

Zoro looked over at him and smiled. "Like I said before.. Things are different now.." he looked back down at the sauce, stirring it a few more times. "I have _you_ now.."

The blonde let out a little happy breath, squeezing his hand once more before going back to his cooking. His face was bright red and a big smile was on his face. He wish he could say something back instead of writing it.. But he was happy that Zoro was starting to feel better with his help. He hoped that he understood that.

After a few moments of silence as Sanji cooked and Zoro stirred, Zoro finally spoke.

"So.. Does this mean.. maybe you could talk one day?" He had been thinking about it since he read it on the paper. He looked over at Sanji as he spoke.

Pausing as he was chopping something, Sanji nodded slightly before turning off the stove and going to strain the noodles. Zoro wasn't sure how long he was supposed to stir the sauce, but he continued to do it anyway.

He worried if maybe he stepped over the line..

Plating the pasta once he had it all drained, Sanji reached over and took the pot from Zoro. Giving him a small smile and poured it and the other ingredients on the pasta. He pointed at the table for Zoro to go sit down. He hadn't realized, never having anyone over other than Zeff and his therapist for Charlotte that.. Having company when you couldn't talk was hard.

Zoro smiled and sat down at the table. "This is the first real meal I've had in almost two weeks.."

Sanji let out a breathy laugh and placed a bowl in front of him and one across from him before going back and getting some forks. Passing one to him he sat down and grinned at him. He knew he was a good cook and was excited for him to eat his food. He was also nervous but.. It was just as odd for Zoro. He had never really eaten with anyone before. He took the fork from Sanji and waited for him to sit down.

"It smells amazing.." he smiled.

Sanji made encouraging hand motions and waited for him to take a bite first-a happy look on his face.

Zoro gave a small chuckle as he took his fork in his hand and scooped up some of the noodles. He realized how hungry he was when the smell hit him. Zoro took a small bite and slowly chewed. His eyes widened a bit as the flavors hit his taste buds.

This tasted _nothing_ like the stuff he made at home with Sanji's help.

"T-This is amazing.." He stuttered with a full mouth, scooping up another forkful of noodles.

Laughing happily without sound, Sanji was beyond pleased that Zoro liked it. He started to eat his own food. It was good. His cheeks flushed as he chewed.

He was _finally_ eating his food.. and Sanji couldn't be happier.

Zoro didn't want to appear rude. He wanted to come off as much of a gentleman as possible for his dear friend.. but that wouldn't happen with this meal. He scarfed the noodles down, praising Sanji the entire time. He'd stuff his face and talk about how he had never eaten something like this in his entire life. It was possibly the first time he smiled through an entire meal.

Sanji took out his notepad between bites as he watched Zoro. It was so amusing and dare he say cute. He never though he'd find such bad table manners cute, but well. He did. He scribbled something down and slid it across the table.

'_I'm glad you like the noodles. Wipe your face, you dork_.'

Zoro wiped his face with his hand and licked the sauce off his finger. "Did you send me this dish?" He asked as Sanji pulled the note book back, scribbled and pushed it once more to him.

'_I think so. I think I took the actual seafood out of the recipe so it'd be cheap._'

"This tastes nothing like what I made.." Zoro shook his head as he ate another bite. "You're an amazing cook, Mr. Black.. You should have your own restaurant"

Sanji flushed a bit more. He had a feeling his face would never be pale with Zoro around. His hand was a little shaky as he wrote, though his writing was perfect.

'_I actually always dreamed of having one. It doesn't seem possible now, but I have notebooks full of plans for it. It would be wonderful.._'

Zoro looked down at the paper as he finished off his plate. "Would you ever let me see them?" he asked quietly as he looked up.

Sanji stared at him, eyes wide. Biting his lip, he flipped the page.

'_They're not that interesting! But if you really wanted to, sure.'_

Zoro shook his head and laughed when he read his paper. "Of course I'd want to! I don't think you give yourself enough credit.."

'_You're too nice to me_.' He wrote under the other words. Sanji flushed more and let out a breathy laugh.

Zoro shook his head once more and looked down. "I admire you.."

The ex chefs face was bright red at this point. He played with the edge of the paper, unsure of what to write back to that. Zoro looked down at his empty bowl and started scooping up the remaining sauce with his fingertip. He frowned when Sanji slapped his hand at his, and shook his pencil at him in a scolding manner.

"Please?" he pouted.

Staring at him, Sanji kept the pout up for a few more moments before he sighed and smiled. Nodding, he gestured for him to carry on and slid his own bowl over wondering if he'd like that too. Zoro's grin widened when he saw Sanji gave him his bowl. There were still a few noodles left in it. He was crazy for passing that up.

"I'm sorry if it's rude.." he smiled, licking the sauce off his finger.

Sanji just chuckled and went back to his note pad.

'_A bit, but you're so cute I think I can let you._'

Zoro blushed at this and pulled Sanji's bowl closer. "This is the first meal anyone has ever cooked for me.."

'_I'm glad I can be a lot of your firsts'_ he wrote. Sanji grinned at him before standing up to start the dishes.

Zoro's face turned redder as he cleaned out both bowls and read what the other man had wrote. He frowned a bit, seeing they were done, then turned to Sanji.

"Do you need help?" he smiled.

Sanji turned back to him as he started putting things in the sink. Shaking his head, he walked over to the table and the note pad.

'_No, I'm alright. Why don't you take a moment to look around and get settled with your things? I never put your clothes in the wash so if you know how to work it you can do that._'

He took the bowls from Zoro and went back to the sink.

Zoro nodded and stood to his feet. Heading back to the bathroom, he gathered his dirty clothes and placed them in the washer down the hallway. It'd be nice to have clean clothes again. He had to re-wear the same ones twice over.

He only had his clothes and a few personal things, birth certificate, the photographs Sanji had sent him as well as his mothers, and some music notes, so there wasn't a lot to settle. And of course his guitar. He decided to sit on the living room floor, a few feet away from where Charlotte had decided to rest.

He shifted so he was lying on his stomach and slowly reached out to pet the bunny.

"You're very pretty Miss Charlotte. Your photo did you no justice at all.." Zoro spoke softly to the little animal as he stroked her back. "Did Sanji tell you I would say good morning to you every morning? I guess I can tell you personally now.." he chuckled.

Sanji just started doing the dishes. He liked it, it was nice and calm and peaceful and he had time to think. He was so thankful that Zoro was here, and that he was staying. It was strange how comfortable he felt about the man, though he supposed that was helped by the letters they shared.

Speaking of..

Finishing the dishes he reached in his pocket after he dried his hands and took them out. Running his fingers over them, he felt a bit sad that he wouldn't be receiving any more. Though having the real thing in his house was just as good. He made a quick trip to the bedroom depositing the letters before walking back out-without his jacket, just carrying a notepad and pencil instead.

He found Zoro in the living room and grinned at where he saw Charlotte and Zoro sitting.

Sanji quietly walked up behind them where they were on the floor-watching as Charlotte's nose twitched and she wiggled a bit but other wise was content under the mans hand. Crouching down, he reached out and touched Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro looked up at him and smiled. "Hey.."

Smiling Sanji rubbed his shoulder slightly in response.

"Thank you for lunch.. It was the best meal I've ever had my entire life.." Zoro leaned on his side and looked up at the cook. Sanji looked away a bit bashfully and bit his lip in a smile as his cheeks flushed. He'd never get enough of this man complimenting his food.

Zoro wrapped his hand around his wrist and tugged it, encouraging him to lay down next to him on the floor. Sanji did as Zoro asked and slowly moved down onto the floor-laying down next to him, keeping a fairly tight grip on the other man.

"How long is long enough for a guest to stay over?" he chuckled. "I just want to know so I can have an idea of when to start looking for a place.." Zoro rubbed his hand up Sanji's shoulder, smiling at him as he spoke.

Sanji couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit. Zoro asking him questions was going to get hard fast, but he had his notebook in his hands so he could reply.

'_You're welcome here as long as you want, Zoro. I won't make you leave.' _Sanji held that out before pulling it back and scribbling more_. 'You're more than just a guest, you're a dear friend._'

Zoro frowned a bit at his expression. He didn't mean to annoy him, he just wanted to.. avoid annoying him. The letters on the page made him feel a bit better and he gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry.. I just.. Don't want to over stay my welcome.." he spoke quietly as he pulled his hand back to rest in front of his chest.

Sanji frowned a bit-worried that he'd upset Zoro.

'_You could __never__ overstay your welcome._'

Reaching out after holding the paper out-he placed a hand on Zoro's chest, staring at him. He cared so deeply for Zoro he really never wanted him to leave. He didn't want him to leave because he was afraid that now that he'd finally got him-if he left his home he'd leave his life. It was a stupid fear, but still a fear.

The corner of Zoro's lip curved as he leaned back so he was laying on his back. "You're too kind to me.." He slid his arm across the small distance to cup Sanji's cheek.

Sanji leaned into his touch, nuzzling against his hand before tilting his head to kiss his palm-staring at Zoro with love in his eyes. The hand on his chest tightened on the fabric of his shirt.

Along with worrying if he was being too pushy, he worried if he was being too... loving. He wanted to show Zoro all the love he could have in life-but the man was obviously straight. He didn't want to come on too strong or demanding.

Zoro smiled seeing him lean into his touch. They really didn't need words. His actions were so loud and said so much. He felt he could lay here on his living room floor, touching his face while he touched his chest for hours.. days even.

Flexing his hand as he tightened his grip a bit more-Sanji felt the indentation of something. A confused and startled look spread over his face as he smoothed his hand out over Zoro's chest. Glancing it over he over stepped a boundary and reached up-pulling back the collar of Zoro's shirt ever so slightly to peak inside. He flushed a bit seeing the top of his chest-and let out a gasp as he saw the scar. It looked big and deep and he couldn't even see all of it.

Looking back to Zoro, he tilted his head as his eyebrows knit together in worry.

Zoro watched as Sanji's face shifted in expression. He almost panicked when Sanji pulled his shirt back, knowing what he would find. But this was Sanji.. He wouldn't..

He wouldn't judge him..


	17. Scars

Zoro sat up, giving a worried look himself. "I.." he actually didn't know how to explain it. Well there was the truth.. He turned to face Sanji better before letting out a little sigh.

"I.. My foster brother.. He liked to play with knives.."

He wasn't sure if it would be overstepping his boundary, but he lifted his shirt, letting it bunch under his neck to show the slashed scar across his chest.

Sanji sucked in a breath in a gasp, eyes wide as Zoro explained and then pulled up his shirt. His-foster brother did this? Letting out a little breath of sadness-that there was something like this on Zoro's body, he stared. He wasn't sad over the actual scar-but over the fact that someone had hurt Zoro in such a way that it left such a large mark on his body.

Reaching out he gently touched the scarred tissue with his finger tips before splaying his hand across his chest, reaching up with his other to touch his stomach. Smoothing his hands across his torso, his eyes were half lidded as he took in the texture of his skin and scar as well as the warmth of his skin. He was so lost in the scar as well as Zoro's chest and torso he didn't think about what he was doing.

Sanji's hands on his body didn't bother him at all. Zoro was somewhat relieved that he didn't look away in disgust. Part of him felt that half of his sexual relationships crashed and burned before they could begin because of the mark on his body.

"It's not the only one.." Zoro admitted quietly, feeling somewhat ashamed.

Sanji looked away from where he was touching-his hands pausing but not leaving his body, and tilted his head at the confession. Zoro kept his eyes glued to the floor. Pulling one hand back from his chest-Sanji reached up and cupped Zoro's cheek to make him look at him. He stared at him a bit concerned and ran his thumb over his cheek.

Zoro nuzzled into his touch and gave a small smile. "Pity parties.. yknow?"

Letting out a little puff of air, Sanji leaned in, pressing their foreheads together and stared at him. He didn't care-he wanted to know because he was concerned and wanted to know more about Zoro as a person. Scars, pity parties, and all. Sliding a hand up his chest, he placed it on his shoulder from where it'd been resting against his chest.

Zoro bit his lip as he locked eyes with the man.. Sanji, _his_ Sanji, his only friend.. He gave another small sigh before pulling up the sweat pants on his body, revealing the scars around his ankles.

"These were the first ones..I was eleven.. He was fifteen.. He pinned me down and.. cut his way around.." he spoke in a quiet voice. "He was fascinated with blood.. and I assume inflicting pain.. He smashed my head into the pavement outside my house my first two weeks living there when I was five.. There's still a reddish rust stain on the cement where it happened.."

Sanji let out another breath as he listened to him. It wasn't fair, that someone would do such a thing to Zoro. To-Zoro, beautiful and perfect Zoro. Another shuddering breath left him as he continued. Looking down at the scars around his ankles, then at the one on his chest-Sanji felt like crying. That someone could... openly do this to Zoro..

He held his shoulder tighter, feeling his eyes get watery-though being so overly emotional may be because he hadn't taken the second dosing of his medication today-a couple threatened to spill over. It was almost unfathomable that someone could hurt Zoro willingly.

Sanji ran his hand over Zoro's cheek sadly. He looked at him sadly, feeling heartbroken that Zoro had to go through something like that.

"No, no, no, please.." Zoro whispered as he raised his hands to cup Sanji's face. "I'm sorry I said anything, I'm so sorry.." He pushed his forehead against his and let out a small sigh, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks.

Sanji shook his head as he pressed his forehead back against him. He reached for the note pad next to them and wrote without looking.

'_No sorry. Feel bad. Someone could do that to you. Hurt you. Horrible_.'

It was scribbled-more sloppy than his other writing and he had to pull back to show him. Zoro looked down and nodded. There was so much more he could say.. things he had never told anyone, but he didn't want to see Sanji cry.

"G-Get what I mean when I say I was never loved..?" he let out a small chuckle, trying to be funny, but failing horribly.

Sanji would have whimpered if he could use his voice-but instead just shook his head. He wanted to know more-but his words hurt. He leaned in and kissed his forehead once more-hard and long to try and show him that he was loved-even if he wasn't as a child- Sanji cared deeply for him. He'd try to make up for it.

He wrote again more once he pulled back.

'_I'm so sorry that happened to you. Was there more?_'

Zoro chewed on his bottom lip as he looked down at the paper. "N-Not much else.." he sighed. "I'd try to tell my foster mother.. I came up to her and asked her to help me when.. he cut my ankles.. But she was drugged up most of the time.. That's why my scars are so bad..I couldn't even go to a hospital.. A neighbor who use to be a nurse patched me up..

"He used a box cutter on my chest.. I was fifteen.. He tried hurting my little foster sister.. the same way he used hurt me and I pulled him off her.. So he pinned me down and cut me across my chest.."

Sanji let out a whimper this time. His mind was in such shock that someone could-_to Zoro,_ that he let out the quietest whimper that was mostly just air.

Zoro let out a deep sigh and chuckled. "I almost died.. I woke up the next morning and cried because I _hadn't_.."

Sanji underlined the '_Horrible_' and circled it on the pad. Reaching out he stroked Zoro's cheek sadly. He had the mental image of Zoro as a child-sobbing over his almost death.. It was painful and he wished he could erase those horrible things from ever happening. Zoro gave him a sad smile as he reached out to touch his face again.

"I never told anyone.. This before.. I've carried it with me this whole time.. I-It really used to haunt my thoughts.. I tried to erase it from my mind with alcohol and cigarettes.. but.. they.. the thoughts.. hadn't crossed my mind since you started writing to me.." he smiled a bit wider.

Sanji dropped the note pad next to them and wrapped his arms tightly around him, squeezing him in a hug as he pressed against him.

His poor Zoro..

Nuzzling his head against his, he let out a little shaky sigh. Zoro wrapped his arms around him tightly and smiled, nuzzling between his neck and shoulder.

"Thank you, Sanji.."


	18. Birthdays and naps

Sanji nodded and just squeezed him a bit tighter when suddenly something fluffy and soft hopped on top of them-nailing him in the back with it's legs. Letting out a breath of surprise, Sanji turned his head to see Charlotte on the floor next to him-having jumped onto his back and back off it. She started hopping around before getting back to Zoro and headbutting him lightly-rubbing her face against his arm.

Zoro smiled down at the little bunny and lifted a finger down to pet behind her ears.

"Does she do that a lot?" he smiled at Sanji. "Jump on you I mean.." he turned his attention back to the little bunny. Her fur was so soft..

Sanji nodded, laughing his breathy laugh once more. Maybe she'd noticed the intense moment and wanted to change it. Or maybe she was hungry. He hadn't fed for a while. Charlotte leaned into Zoro's touch as Sanji stood up.

He quickly headed into the kitchen-holding up a hand to say to Zoro that he'd be right back-and came back after a moment with a small bowl of greens. Getting back on the floor he handed them to Zoro, jerking his head at the bunny.

Zoro took the greens in his hand and smiled. He moved one of the leaves in front of her mouth and waited for her to take it.

Charlotte sniffed the green leaves before she started to nibble on them. Sanji watched the two with a smile.

"My foster sister had a rabbit.." Zoro smiled, recalling he had written about it in his letter.. though he had joked that she really didn't. He held out another leaf for Charlotte, for when she finished the one she was eating.

The blonde laughed watching Charlotte eagerly eating them up. Greedy little girl, acting like they were going to be taken away. He was glad that the little bunny liked Zoro so much. Picking the pad back up, he wrote to Zoro.

'_You told me. Guitar strings right? I need to take my medication so keep feeding her._'

Zoro nodded and did as he was told, happily feeding the little bunny her treats.

Sanji stood back up, leaving the pad of paper there and headed off to the bathroom. Taking out the little pill bottles, he filled up the cup by the sink with water and knocked them back. Putting it back down and closing everything up, he took his phone out of his slacks and saw a message from his therapist asking if he got home alright. He replied to her and headed back out before shutting it off. He wanted to spend time with Zoro-not text his therapist.

Getting back into the living room he got down on his knees behind Zoro and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his back happily. Zoro looked over his shoulder and smiled. Little gestures like this were so nice. He saw Sanji as a savior for giving him such contact.. just because. He felt he owed him somehow.. Zoro leaned into the touch a bit as he handed Charlotte one of the last lettuce leafs.

Sanji laid his cheek against his back, just enjoying the feeling of being so close to Zoro. He was glad that the man never seemed to shrug off his physical affection. Physical affection was about the only thing he could do to get things across unless he had a pad of paper near by. Sanji knew sign language but he figured that Zoro wouldn't have any idea how to do that so he'd never even tried to communicate that way.

Charlotte sniffed at Zoro's fingers when a piece ran out.

"I'm sorry little one.." he said softly as he rubbed behind her ears. Seeing that he had no more food, Charlotte sniffed at him before hopping off to go to sleep in Sanji's bedroom. She's taken a liking to falling asleep under his bed instead of her cage during the day time.

Zoro turned his head as much as he could and looked at Sanji. "What kind of things do you enjoy doing around your house? Do you like to watch TV or read?" He asked.

Noticing that Zoro was speaking to him, he grabbed the pad off the floor once more. He hated writing on this thing right now. Less time holding Zoro.

'_Read, write, cook, clean, watch the cooking channel_.'

Zoro smiled, seeing they had some similar interests. Well.. reading and writing anyway.. Sanji let out a little gasp and grinned suddenly thinking of something. He flipped to a new page and wrote in big letters.

'_Play me a song!_'

The musician felt his face flush. Oh god.. playing for Sanji.. What if he was actually really terrible and Sanji hated everything?! He could feel himself panicking.

"Y-You sure..?" he looked up at him.

Sanji just nodded excited. He'd been dying to hear Zoro play for a while now. And now that he was finally here well-who was he to pass it up?

Zoro cleared his throat, his cheeks still a bit red. He stood to his feet and picked up the case from the corner of the room before moving to the sofa and sitting down. He opened it and pulled out an older faded white acoustic guitar. He strummed a few notes softly before looking over at Sanji.

"I-Is there anything you'd like to hear?"

Sanji chewed on his lip trying to hold back how excited he was as he got up and moved to the couch. Waiting for Zoro, he scribbled on the pad.

'_What you wrote for me?_' He wrote, remembering Zoro mentioning songs. Zoro was positive his face was red now.

"A-Alright.." he nodded and strummed his guitar. "D-Do I have to sing?" he gave a small chuckle.

Sanji grinned and nodded.

Biting his lip again, Zoro began strumming his tune. It was a soft little melody. He wrote the lyrics after the 6th letter he received from the cook. His voice was a little hoarse at first from how nervous he was, but by the time he reached the chorus of the song he had managed to find a comfortable spot. There was a good 30 second solo for his guitar and he stared at Sanji the entire time.

Sanji sucked in a breath and closed his eyes as he listened. Zoro's voice was beautiful. And it wasn't simply because it was Zoro-it was because, well. His voice was just beautiful. As was his playing. The music flowed and it made his heart beat faster as he just took it in.

Zoro was rather proud of this song and he sang it in front of the photo Sanji sent him once.. but now the cook could _hear_ him.. His words.. His voice.. He suddenly wasn't afraid of if he was good enough. He didn't have to be good enough or meet a standard when it came to Sanji. At least, that's how Sanji made him feel..

Opening his eyes when the guitar solo came up Sanji made eye contact with Zoro and smiled a smile full of love at him. He patted his own chest above his heart as it to say that he loved it while Zoro played. Zoro smiled wider and blushed a bit more as he played the final chords, ending the song. He swallowed and looked over at the cook.

"Alright?" he smiled.

Sanji's grin was bright and he nodded happily before clapping. Zoro rubbed his face and laughed.

"S-Stop.. You're getting me flustered again.." he laughed.

The blonde just shook his head laughing and kept up his quiet clapping. Zoro ran his hand though his hair and looked over at the man with a wide grin.

"You're too good to me.."

Sanji beamed at him and nodded before laughing. It was good and he was still excited by just how good Zoro was. He grabbed the pad of paper.

'_You're amazing. Much better than I expected and I only had the highest of hopes!_'

Zoro read his note and smiled before looking back up at him. "I'm sorry its not a flute.." he smiled brightly.

'_I am a bit disappointed, but there's always time to learn how to play._'

Zoro chuckled. "Maybe one day.."

'_My birthday isn't for a while. You have time_.' The blonde laughed and grinned.

Zoro read the note and laughed a bit, looking down. "My Birthday.. is in three days.." he admitted while looking at his feet, a bit embarrassed.

Sanji almost dropped the note pad he was so shocked. Scrambling to write something, he kept glancing between Zoro and the pad.

'_What?! Tell me earlier next time! Were you going to keep it a secret if we were still just writing?! I only have three days to plan your dinner!_' He scribbled, sloppy.

Zoro gave a small laugh. "I.. No I guess.. Well you never asked!" He rubbed the back of his neck."Its fine though.. I don't actually celebrate my birthday.."

Sanji scoffed.

'_Well you will this year. Just the two of us_.'

Zoro smiled widely at that. "Sounds good to me..I actually didn't know _when_ my birthday was until I was twelve.. when I found my birth certificate. I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't celebrate it.."

Sanji frowned at that and sighed, shaking his head.

'_Only more reason to make this one the best! You, me and Charlotte of course._' He underlined Of Course. '_I'll make you a big dinner and other things! I need to plan._'

Zoro smiled widely and covered his mouth with his palm. The idea actually hit him and he became somewhat overwhelmed with emotion.

Grinning at him, Sanji went back to writing. '_What do you want for your birthday? It's short notice but I'm getting you something_.' he scribbled down, reaching out and touching his knee.

"I-I don't need anything Sanji.." Zoro shook his head and looked down. "You've given me everything I could ever want.."

Sanji pouted at this.

'_But what's a birthday without presents?_' He wrote, readjusting his grip on his pencil.

Zoro chuckled a bit. "I don't know.." he shrugged. He'd never had a birthday.. so naturally he never received presents either.

'_You're getting a present. So think of what you want._'

Smiling as he read that, Zoro waved him off. "Alright, alright.. I'll think of something.."

Sanji just grinned happily. He nodded, not feeling like he had to write something. Plus his hand was starting to hurt from all the little scribbles. Zoro reached over and held his palm open, as if asking for him to hold his hand. Sanji looked down at his hand and reached back out to hold it.

Zoro gripped it tight and smiled, rubbing his thumb over it. "I think I know what I want.."

Tilting his head the blonde blinked at him curious.

"You should.. buy me a journal." he paused. "..And fill it with your life story"

Sanji flushed a little bit and pulled his hand back so he'd be able to write.

'_I already have something like that if you'd like it. But I could do that_.' He scribbled, cheeks red.

Zoro smiled at this. "Then that's what I want.." he shifted his weight so he was facing Sanji better. "I want to read it.. Oh! And your books on your restaurant!"

Sanji let out a little laugh and scribbled more.

'_It's something I had to do for my therapist so it's a bit depressing. But I'm more than willing to share with you. I'll get both of them for you later, though I can't say they'll be great reading._'

Zoro gave a small shrug. "You know some of my deepest secrets.. I want to know everything I can about you."

Sanji nodded.

'_You'll know everything then. What else can I get you? Do you need things like tooth brushes?_' He scribbled. He hated how long conversations took with him having to take time to write things down.

The musician gave a sheepish look. "Ah.. Yeah I didn't think to bring one.."

Sanji just laughed and shrugged. '_We'll buy you those things tomorrow._' He wrote before setting his pencil down and rubbing his own hand. Sanji gave Zoro a little smile.

"I'm sorry.." Zoro pouted a little.

Sanji gave him a look that so clearly said he didn't care. Zoro gave a little sigh and leaned back against the chair. He wanted to ask him more questions, but he didn't want him to have to write. Putting the notepad and pencil on the other side of him, Sanji scooted in closer to Zoro. He placed hand on his arm he leaned against him, laying his chin on his shoulder so he could look at him.

Zoro looked over at him as he scooted over. He moved his hand up his thigh and smiled while he looked at him. "Thank you for finding me, Mr. Black.."

Sanji flushed and beamed at him. He didn't even want to think of what would have happened to Zoro-or himself-had he not picked the other mans name. So he just nuzzled in and placed a kiss on his shoulder. Zoro smiled seeing his affection. He'd never been treated like this before, by anyone ever.. It was so nice. He wanted to try to return it, but he was so scared of messing up or doing it wrong..

Or being rejected..

The blonde laid his cheek against his shoulder and closed his eyes. Just having Zoro there and the fact that he was letting him touch him like this, was wonderful. He felt tired-more due to the medication than the time of night, and was fighting off the drowsy feeling.

"D-Do you want to take a nap..?" Zoro said in a bit of a shaky breath as he leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Sanji's forehead.

Letting out a breathy sigh of happiness, Sanji nodded slightly. He tightened his grip on Zoro's arm. He wanted to-but he didn't want to leave Zoro's side or leave him bored with nothing to do. And he had to put Charlotte in her cage before he slept in case she got into something..

"I'll be fine.." Zoro smiled. He was a bit tired himself since he barely slept on his trip over. He was too excited. Maybe he could take a nap on the sofa.

Hearing that made Sanji smile. He nuzzled a bit closer as he felt himself slowly starting to drift off. He wasn't planning on moving away. Charlotte would be fine.. the house was rabbit proof. He wouldn't sleep too long and if he did, she was a good bunny. There wasn't anything she could chew that would kill her anyway.

Zoro blinked a few times before coming to realize Sanji wasn't going to leave for his own bed. He was somewhat relieved by that.. Zoro shifted a bit so he was laying on his back. He slid his foot under the cooks body, allowing him to rest against his chest as he laid down.

Sanji was almost asleep when Zoro started to move. Just going with him, he snuggled up and against him and his chest as soon as he was settled. He tightened his grip on his shirt and let out a little sigh before falling back into his sleepy state. Zoro rubbed his hand up Sanji's arm, while the other ran through his blonde hair. He was so perfect. He was perfect in every way imaginable. The musician smiled a bit looking down at him as he closed his eyes.

He seemed so peaceful.. serene..

Having such intimacy with someone else.. was invigorating. Sanji didn't mind taking a nap on his chest. He could feel the other mans chest slowly rise and fall. If he focused, he could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Zoro smiled at these realizations before resting his eyes and falling asleep himself.


	19. Goodnight

Zoro was so warm and just-comfortable under him that Sanji had one of the best naps of his life.

When he finally woke up, it was slow. Blinking hazily, it took him a moment to remember that the warm body under him was Zoro and that it was actually _his_ Zoro. A bright smile came on his face as he nuzzled against the chest under his cheek sighing happily. He was content to just fall back asleep but instead he looked up at Zoro's face.

Zoro shifted a bit as Sanji moved up, but stayed asleep for the most part. It felt nice, to have a peaceful nap.. He dreamed about Sanji and how he was in his life now. How he felt nothing could ever go wrong again.

Sanji glanced over at the cable box under the television and saw how late it was. Sighing a bit he sat up and smiled down at the man. Reaching out, he stroked down his cheek before leaning forward and kissing his forehead and standing up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he hurried to the bedroom and retrieved Charlotte from under the bed before coming back and quietly putting the sleepy bunny in her cage.

Back to the bed room, he pulled back the covers to get it ready for Zoro and was soon back to the living room to wake him up.

The musician stirred a bit, feeling colder. He opened his eyes to see the room was darker. Was it night time already? He sat up and saw Charlotte in her cage. Zoro gave a soft smile and scooted toward her, watching her for a bit. Seeing Zoro sitting up made Sanji smile. He padded across the floor to him and reached out touching his shoulder before jerking his head back to the bedroom.

Zoro looked up at him, then at his bedroom. "You're going to bed?" he asked quietly.

The blonde reached down and grabbed his wrist, tugging him as he jerked his head towards the bedroom. Zoro stood up and thought for a second before smiling and looking down.

"You want me to come with you?" A small blush crossed his face.

Sanji flushed a bit and shook his head slightly before nodding, and shaking his head once more. Not that he didn't want that he just... Pointing at himself, he pointed at the couch. Then pointing at Zoro, he pointed at the bedroom.

He was able to figure out what Sanji wanted and frowned a bit.

"No please.. I don't want to take your bed from you.." Zoro took a step back, though he couldn't go far since Sanji had a hold of his wrist.

Sanji tugged him again and stared at him. Then he pointed at the bedroom and let out a huff. He wasn't about to budge on this. Zoro let out a little sigh of defeat.

"Only today.."

Beaming at him, Sanji started to tug him along once more. Zoro followed him, feeling absolutely terrible that Sanji was taking the couch.

The blonde was happy that Zoro had agreed. Hearing that he'd been sleeping on a futon-Zoro deserved a bed. A _good_ bed. And Sanji had a good bed. Once they were in the bedroom, he let go of his hand and gestured at the bed.

Sanji's bedroom had a small closet off to the side with a desk sitting next to the entrance. A nightstand was next to the bed with a couple books, a lamp, pad of paper and a small box labeled 'Zoro'. He moved away from Zoro to go into his closet and get himself a change of clothes. Zoro looked down at the box and smiled before moving his hand to touch the mattress.

He glided his hand across the fabric, feeling how comfortable it felt. He hadn't slept on a bed since he was 12 and it was probably older than he was at the time. This would be a nice, new experience. Grabbing a pair of pajamas, Sanji glanced back over at him and smiled. He attempted to quietly creep out of the bedroom to leave Zoro to sleep.

Zoro turned around, watching him leave the room. "Goodnight.." he called out quietly.

Sanji looked back at him as he was almost out the door and smiled. Mouthing the words Goodnight back at him, he walked out and to the bathroom to get changed. Getting and out of the bathroom, now in pajamas he walked to the small closet in the hallway and took out some blankets and pillows before heading back to the living room. Sanji pulled out the bed, glancing over as Charlotte wiggled in her cage, and set out his blankets before getting back up and turning off the lights.

Climbing into the bed, Sanji snuggled up with a smile on his face.

Zoro smiled a bit before crawling into his own bed. He thought about Sanji and his voice as he laid down. He wanted to ask more questions about it.. Maybe see if there was anything he could do to help him. It was such a fine line.. He didn't want to make the man feel like he _needed_ to talk nor did he want to seem like he was babying him..

He frowned a bit as he stared at the ceiling.. missing that warmth on his chest from earlier..

Pulling the blankets closer, Sanji thought back to when he had Zoro snuggled up with him on the couch a few moments ago. He just smiled brighter and nuzzled his face into the pillow. Today had been a wonderful day. Having Zoro here, making him food.. It was fantastic.

And now he was asleep in his bedroom. In his bed..

Sanji flushed a bit. Zoro was in his bed. Even though he wasn't there with him-he was _still_ in his bed and that was just a thought that made him want to laugh.

Zoro closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He would open them every few minutes to look at the clock on the other side of the room. The bed was so comfortable and so relaxing.. He had never felt so comfortable in his life, yet.. Sleep didn't come.

Maybe his body was used to discomfort and couldn't rest. No that wasn't it.. he was very comfortable with Sanji earlier..

Zoro's mind went back to Sanji..

He was such a kind man, full of so much love.. Zoro smiled at the thought of his smile and the way his hair smelled.. He was just a few feet away on the other side of the apartment.. but he already missed him.

Sanji didn't have much problem falling asleep-though once more that could have been due to the medication or the content feeling he had. Holding the blanket tighter-mentally pretending it was Zoro-he drifted off with a content look on his face.

Zoro slid out of bed and walked quietly to the door, seeing Sanji from there. He tiptoed his way over, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He bit his lip as he looked over the cooks body.. He was a very handsome man. Zoro carefully leaned a knee on the mattress of the pull out couch and slid against his body, not bothering to try to slide under the blanket. He would see if he could fall asleep.. and if he couldn't he would head back to his room.

The blonde woke up slightly as he felt the thin mattress dip and something settle in next to him. Turning his head he blinked sleepily at Zoro before rolling around and letting out a little sigh. What on earth was Zoro doing here?

Sanji was too tired to figure it out and instead reached out and wrapped an arm around Zoro pulling him closer.

Zoro froze when he felt Sanji move.

He should have known he wouldn't have gotten away with this. He was relieved when the other kept his eye closed and wrapped an arm around him. He nuzzled into his chest and closed his eyes.. taking in his scent. Sanji smiled happier when Zoro nuzzled up and found himself falling back asleep even easier than he had before now that he had the warm, comfortable body against him.

Zoro smiled in his sleep, feeling that familiar warmth. He was happy Sanji didn't turn him away and was able to sleep peacefully again.


	20. Good morning birthday boy

The morning of Zoro's birthday was exciting for Sanji.

He'd gotten out of bed-moving past Zoro who was in with him once more, and headed into the kitchen. Ever since the first night, they'd been sleeping together seeing as they would end up gravitating to one another anyway. He didn't want to wake the other man-he wanted to get breakfast done and out.

Zoro wasn't going to be hungry for a long time after this. He was going to stuff him today.

Getting out things to make french toast, eggs, bacon and muffins-he started on the muffins first. They were an easy recipe that wouldn't take a terribly long time. It wasn't long until the smell of them baking-along with the french toast now sizzling on the stove top-filled the apartment.

Taking the muffins out to let them cool, he plated the french toast and started on the eggs and bacon. Turning on his heels, Sanji put the muffins and french toast topped with powdered sugar and syrup on the table and went back to plate the eggs and bacon as they cooked before adding more.

He would have been humming if he could make noise, he was so happy and excited.

Finally everything was plated, and plates were placed out. Glasses of juice were poured and looking it over he hurried off to get Zoro before anything got cold and was any less than perfect. As a last minute thought he'd put out a bowl with pieces of fruit that hadn't been finished the night before. The color of the melons pulled the whole table together.

He hoped Zoro could eat all of this.

Getting into the bed room, Sanji lent down and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out and shaking Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro shifted in bed, shoving his face against the pillow. He was happy Sanji moved back to his bed yesterday.. because damn it was comfortable. He stirred a bit as his nostrils caught the scent slowly filling the room. A grin formed on his face.

He wasn't even awake yet and it was already the best birthday ever..

He shifted and opened his eyes, looking up at the cook. It didn't take him long to wake up, not with the way the house smelled. He was starving..

Leaning forward Sanji kissed Zoro's forehead before grabbing his wrist and giving it a little tug.

Zoro smiled at the contact and allowed Sanji to pull him up. He rubbed his face and his eyes as he shifted out of the bed and was pulled to his feet. Letting out little happy breaths, Sanji pulled him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen-wanting him to see his birthday breakfast as soon as possible. Zoro smiled as he followed him.

His eyes widened at the feast on the table. He had expected pancakes.. maybe some toast, but not all of this. He looked over at the cook with his mouth agape.

Sanji was practically bouncing on his feet. He happily clapped his hands together before gesturing at the table with a wide grin. Before Zoro sat down, he walked over to the cook, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly and burying his face against the side of his face.

A bit surprised, but not objecting, Sanji wrapped his arms back around him happily and let out a happy sigh. Zoro pulled back to cup Sanji's face in his hands. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying. He was so moved that Sanji would to this for him. Attempting to make a day he never looked forward to so perfect so early.

He pulled Sanji toward him and kissed his forehead lovingly, caressing his cheek as he did so.

Sanji's face turned red as Zoro acted so loving towards him. His heart skipped a beat when he leaned in and kissed his forehead. Letting out a little sigh of happiness, Sanji held onto his sides and leaned into him as he nuzzled into his hands.

Zoro smiled widely, closing his eyes and appreciating how close they were.

"Lets go eat.." he whispered as he pulled him toward the table.

His cheeks red and his heart beating fast, Sanji nodded happily and followed. Sitting down in his seat, he grinned at Zoro-waiting for him to dish himself some food out first.

Zoro filled his plate and dug in. Everything was amazing and the variety was like nothing he had ever had before. He was serving himself seconds before long.

Filling his own, Sanji smiled watching Zoro as he ate. It was always fun to watch him eat his food-or at least that's what he was learning over these three days of being together. He laughed his laugh after a moment as he chewed a muffin.

He was glad that he didn't have to worry about them not finishing all the food.

"This is so good.." Zoro somewhat moaned as he bit into two slices of bacon. His manners did need to be improved..

Sanji snorted as he grabbed some more fruit for himself. He'd known it was good because-well. He'd made it. Zoro finished up a muffin and gave a heavy, content sigh as he smiled over at Sanji. Grinning back as he finished up his fruit, Sanji grabbed the pad of paper he'd been keeping on the table for during meal times. He was so excited for today-just to make it special for Zoro.

'_Good morning!_' He wrote, laughing and adding a heart at the end of it.

Zoro chuckled a bit. "It is a good morning.."

He made a heart with his hands, holding it up for a second before placing them back on the table. Sanji laughed as well and held up a heart back at him before standing up and looking at the empty dishes. That was going to be a lot to wash.

Zoro stood to his feet grabbing little bits of whatever was left over and putting them in his mouth as he gathered up the empty plates. Helping him gather, Sanji turned on the water and started to wash the cooking ware before going over to the actual plates and eating utensils.

Zoro walked over and stood at his side. "Can I help?"

Sanji glanced at him before smiling and nodding. Grabbing one of the rags off the oven handle, he held it out and made a drying motion at the clean-wet dishes. Zoro smiled and nodded, taking up one of the clean dishes and drying it before placing it at the opposite side of the sink.

It worked much faster with Zoro helping him. Sanji's hands worked quickly-washing and scrubbing the dishes before passing them over to him. Zoro dried both sides of the dishes and tried to place them in an certain order so they could be put away easier. As he dried, he looked over and smiled at Sanji.

He'd never felt so appreciated and loved before.

Washing the last plate he passed it over to Zoro before drying his hands on Zoro's sleeve-laughing. Zoro gave a playful smirk and tossed the towel he was drying with at Sanji's chest.

Sanji pouted and caught it and tossed it at his face before bursting out laughing once more. Zoro pulled the towel off his face and tossed it in the sink, pretending not to care for a second before suddenly charging at the other male. Before he could get far, Zoro pulled him into a tackled hug.

Sanji laughed when Zoro charged at him and tried to run away but was tackled into a hug. Keeping up his little breathy laughs, he playfully slapped at his arms and wiggled to try and get away.

Zoro kept his grip on him tight, laughing against his back as he squirmed.

After a few moments of squirming, Sanji went limp in his arms laughing as he tilted his head back and stared at him with a grin. He mouthed '_You Win_' but he wasn't sure if Zoro would catch what he meant.

Zoro chuckled and held him in his arms as he sunk to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He smiled down at the cook who was now resting against his knees while he sat on the floor.

"I win?" he asked in the middle of a chuckle as he stroked Sanji's cheek with his hand.

Sanji grinned and nodded, pleased that he got and understood what he'd said to him. Nuzzling into his hand, Sanji turned his head and bit his finger lightly.

Zoro smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Sanji liked this. He liked the little contact they shared. It was an intimacy he had never had. He grinned and sat back on Zoro's knees. Sighing he closed his eyes, letting go of his finger and just enjoying the kiss.

Every time Zoro's lips touched any part of his skin-it was the most wonderful feeling he'd experienced in a _long_ time.

The musician started to pull away as he looked down at the cook. He was so precious to him. He cared for him so much.. So much.. He'd never felt like this before. His eyes caught onto his lips and he found himself biting his own. Sanji stared at Zoro as he started to pull away.

He mouthed '_What_?' at him when he caught the look on his face and the bite of his lip. That also caused his eyes to stare back at Zoro's lips-seeing how they looked caught between his teeth. Sanji moving his mouth snapped Zoro out of his daze. His eyes widened a bit and he sucked in a breath.

"N-Nothing.." he mumbled, moving away

Sanji was a bit disappointed when Zoro said it was nothing. Nodding a bit with a pout on his lips, he stood up and off Zoro's knees. Zoro stood up, feeling funny. Sanji reached out, deciding to ignore the moment that had just happened, and grabbed his wrist.

Giving him a smile he started to tug him out and towards the living room.

Zoro smiled and followed him. "What are we doing now?"

The blonde just grinned at him and led him out. Pushing him back onto the couch once they were in the living room he held up a hand to tell him to stay put, reached down and let Charlotte out of her cage before hurrying back to the bedroom.

Zoro raised a curious eyebrow and watched him run off.

The cook came back after a moment with some things in his arms. Hurrying back, he sat down on the couch next to him, his lip caught between his lips happily. Setting the things on his own lap, he picked up the note pad on the top that had words written on it.

'_Presents!_'

Zoro smiled widely. "For me?" he chuckled. Sanji rolled his eyes and scribbled more.

'_No, me. Idiot. Sorry they're not wrapped I didn't think it was needed. I'll wrap your Christmas presents next time._'

The musician smiled when he read that Sanji planned on getting him a Christmas present. Christmas was at the end of next month.. That meant he was planning on keeping him longer.

Once Zoro had read, Sanji held out three notebooks that had a sticky note on top that read '_These are the books about my restaurant. There's more, but this has most of the stuff in it. Lots of crossed out things and bullshit.'_

Zoro smiled wide when he read the sticky notes and reached out for them. "Let me see! Let me see!"

Rolling his eyes Sanji just passed that stack of things to him. There was another, large more diary like notebook still in his lap as well as a small case but those hadn't come into play yet. Right now was just about the restaurant books. Zoro opened them and flipped through the pages, reading the familiar writing.

Waiting a moment, Sanji just loosened and tightened his grip on the other articles in his lap as he watched Zoro look at the things he'd never shown another soul. Things he'd only told Zeff and his Therapist's about, but had never shown. When he thought Zoro was done-or had deemed him done-he passed the other book over. This one had another sticky note on it.

'_This is my life story you wanted. I hope it's not terrible reading_.'

Zoro smiled and took it in his hands. "Thank you.."

The musician decided he would read every single page as often as he could until the book was finished. He wanted to know everything about Sanji. Every little detail.

Scribbling down on the note pad, Sanji gave Zoro a look. '_Don't read it now_.' It read. He looked down at the case in his lap and chewed his lip-thinking over his last present.

"I wasn't planning on it.." Zoro assured him, before noticing the look he was giving. "You okay..?" He scooted a little closer, his voice filled with worry.

Sanji nodded quickly, before giving him a small smile. He took the pad back in his hands.

'_I hope you don't freak out_.' He passed to Zoro before standing up and slowly going over to the television. Crouching down, he took a small disc out of the case and opened up the DVD player. Zoro read the note then looked up at the cook, watching him walk over to the TV.

"Why would I freak out?" he asked.

Sanji put the disk into the player, shut it and headed over. There was no menu so he didn't need the remote. Walking back over, he sat on the couch next to Zoro and chewed his lip as the screen turned from the blue loading screen to a black screen.

The musician watched the TV, looking over at Sanji when he sat down by him, before returning his gaze to the TV. What was on this DVD that was so bad?

**Authors Note:**

Just a little note: You guys don't have to keep telling us that they're being OOC! We _know_ they're being OOC. We _know_ they're being much more sweet to one another than they would in canon, but keep in mind that they met through friendship and romance rather than dislike and rivalry like in canon. Not to mention taking in their pasts, and the starvation for contact and affection. Things are going to be different than canon, and if it bothers you too much then we're sorry, but it's going to stay that way! In fact it'll only get mushier.

Also including their personalities. Zoro is going to react to things differently than Canon Zoro who's had love and affection from his crew. Sanji is going to react differently than Canon Sanji who didn't watch the woman he love be murdered in front of him.

(No one made a real point saying they hate it, and we're not mad or upset with the ones who did, but we just wanted to express this since we got a few reviews saying it.)

Thank you everyone who's reviewed, including those we got back to personally!


	21. Sanji's voice

Suddenly the blurry image of a door phased in before it went clear. The camera flipped to show a pretty girl with black hair done up in a fancy hairdo with freckles. She had a bright smile on her face.

_"Hello!"_ The girl on the screen said. _"It's Tuesday evening and we're going to surprise Sanji. I can hear him in there cleaning up,"_ She said, turning it back around to face the doorway once more. Giggling, the door was pushed open and there was Sanji hunched over a counter-wiping a knife clean.

The image of Sanji on the screen glanced over and smiled fondly before he chuckled. _"Baby, what is that?"_ He spoke.

The real Sanji flushed hearing his own voice, not looking at Zoro.

Zoro watched the tape intently. He could tell it was some kind of home video. The girl on the film was very pretty and he looked over at Sanji as she said his name. Part of him knew what it was, but the rest of his mind was trying to catch up. He looked back at the TV.

Zoro took a deep breath when he saw a younger Sanji on the TV and his mouth dropped when Sanji opened his mouth and spoke.

"_It's a camera,_" The girl spoke, moving in closer. The Sanji on the screen was much younger than the one sitting on the couch, and he just laughed-a laugh rich and happy.

"_I know it's a camera,_" Sanji said playfully, putting the knife back in the rack. "_What are you doing in here with it is the question._"

"_Filming you,_" She replied cheekily. "_As a keepsake. We can look back at this when you have your restaurant._"

"_Why would I want to look back at this shitty place?_" The Sanji on the screen walked closer to the camera, apparently gripping it as he peered into it. "_Is this new? I probably look like crap, Ishilly_."

"_You look wonderful,_" She giggled. Sanji's eyes moved away from the camera to the woman and smiled.

"_Flattery, my dear, will get you a free dinner. Shall you turn this thing off now? I'm getting camera shy,_" he chuckled again. There was another giggle before the a shuffling noise and the camera went black.

As the DVD went to play the next video-there were a few on the disk, Sanji leaned forward and grabbed the remote and paused the TV.

Zoro found himself sliding off the couch and onto his knees when Sanji spoke his second sentence. By his third sentence he had crawled halfway to the Television. He bit his lip as he moved a little closer. That was Sanji's _voice_.. It was Sanji's _words_.. That's what he _sounded_ like.

He felt his heart sting a little when he realized that was the girl that he loved. The one he lost right in front of his eyes. This was when Sanjii was happy.. He wasn't afraid to speak or _unable_ to speak.

By the time Sanji asked if she could turn off the camera, Zoro was right in front of the TV. He heard him chuckle and sucked in a breath he didn't know he was holding. The DVD switched to the next video, but froze.

Zoro turned from where he was sitting and looked over at Sanji. Sanji glanced up seeing Zoro in front of the television. His face was red and he was tugging at his pants legs nervously. When Zoro looked back at him, Sanji reached over and grabbed the notepad, scribbling down some words.

'_Happy birthday_'

The stunned man read the note and looked up at Sanji before standing to his feet and walking over to him. He lifted a knee to the couch, resting it beside Sanji's leg as he brought his hands down to cup his face. Zoro felt his stomach tighten a bit as he heard that laugh in the back of his mind. He bit his lip before lowering his head and closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against Sanji's.

Sanji watched him as he walked over to him and crouched down. He was confused and worried-feeling as he cupped his face. Watching him lean in he thought he was going to kiss his forehead.

Feeling him go for his lips instead-he froze in shock.

The touch of Zoro's lips against his own made his breathing hitch. Though he wasn't so shocked that he didn't practically melt into the kiss and kiss him back, his eyes closing as his lips moved against the other mans.

He felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest.

Zoro kissed him again, moving forward so his body was pushed against to other man's as he tilted his head to kiss him deeper. Sanji's lips were amazing. They tasted like powdered sugar and other sweet things. Sanji let out a little breath, reaching up and gripping the back of Zoro's neck as he kissed him. He tasted like breakfast and something so perfectly Zoro. Gripping him tightly, he tilted his head a bit to get him closer and licked at Zoro's lips-so lost in the kiss.

The musican pressed his lips against him once more, before pulling away to take a deep breath. He looked Sanji in his eyes as he rested his arms on his shoulder. Sanji's eyes slowly opened as Zoro pulled back, breathing deeply. He let out a breathy laugh, wrapping his arms around his shoulder.

Zoro gave a little smile and brushed through his hair with his fingertips. "You have a lovely voice.."

Flushing at this, Sanji leaned into the touch and smiled at him with pure love in his eyes once more.

"Do you think.. one day maybe.." Zoro looked down. "You'll be able to talk to me..?"

Sanji's face lost a bit of the flush and he too looked down, shifting a bit.

Zoro's eyes widened a bit as he got up off him. "I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean.."

Sanji just rolled his shoulders a bit in a shrug and looked down, chewing his lip. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk for Zoro, it just.. wasn't that easy. Zoro bit his lip and shifted, before moving to sit down on the sofa as far away from Sanji as he could.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered again before burying his face in his palms.

The blonde looked up-startled by his reaction. He let out a gasp before hurrying over to him. It may have upset him a bit that Zoro asked-but not because he asked. It was because he couldn't give him what he wanted, he was upset with himself. Reaching out he touched his head, leaning forward and nuzzling his hair.

Zoro covered his mouth with his hands as he felt Sanji touch him. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." he repeated, closing his eyes.

Sanji shook his head, and grabbed the sides of his head to try and make him look at him. Zoro looked over at Sanji, moving with him as he moved him.

"I'm sorry.." he repeated, grabbing onto his wrists.

This whole ordeal was difficult for Sanji as it was.. he was only making it worse by asking stupid questions. Sanji just stared at him sadly-wishing he could tell him to stop apologizing. He didn't want to hear it. Zoro hadn't done anything that horrible. Instead he just cupped his face and leaned in-kissing his lips softly.

Zoro's eyes widened for a moment before they fluttered closed. He leaned into the kiss, putting a number of emotions into it. Sighing happily now that Zoro wasn't apologizing, Sanji kissed him and held his face tighter, rubbing his cheeks. He wondered what this meant-that they were now kissing each other, but he couldn't ask. Not even in paper.

The musician moved his hands down Sanji's arms and onto his lap. He rubbed small circles against his thigh as he kissed him. Sanji couldn't help the little sigh of pleasure he let out at the feeling of Zoro's hands on his thigh. Leaning closer, he kissed him a bit deeper-running his hands down his neck to hold his shoulders tighter. Zoro opened his mouth a bit as he kissed him, wanting more.

Sanji let out a little gasp, tilting his head and kissing him deeper as he crawled forward and practically into Zoro's lap. Reaching out, he rubbed the back of his neck. Zoro let out a pleased sound at the contact on his neck, his hand traced up his leg as he shifted. His other hand traced up the opposite leg as they continued to kiss. Zoro loved how lean Sanji was.

The feeling of Zoro's hands on his body was intoxicating. The little sighs got more constant as he started to kiss away from his lips and travel down towards his neck. Zoro kissed whatever part of his lips landed on Sanji as he felt the man moved down. He let out a small gasp as he tilted his head back against the sofa. His grip on Sanji's hips became tighter.

Sanji made it to Zoro's neck and started kissing and nipping at the surface. He felt a bit alarmed-they were both going way too _fast_, terribly _fast_-but it felt and tasted too _good_ for him to stop on his own at the moment.

"S-Sanji.." Zoro gasped out, sliding his hands up the other mans sides.

He nipped a bit harder at his neck in response, kissing his way back up the expansion of skin till he got to his ear. Licking around the shell and the dangling ear rings-Sanji nipped at the lobe. Zoro's hands shot up to the sleeves of Sanji's shirt as he grasped at them desperately.

"Sa-Sanji!" he moaned once again, loud, unable to control himself. His ears were his weak spot, his earrings especially. For Sanji to go straight for them..

Hearing Zoro moan so loud pulled him out of the moment he was in instead of thrusting him deeper. He pulled back, biting his own lip as his face went bright red in embarrassment.

What the hell was he doing!? Zoro had kissed him earlier, yeah, but that wasn't a fucking invitation to molest his god damn ear!

Zoro looked up at Sanji through hazy eyes. His face was tinted in a red blush as he sat up a bit. "Sanji..?"

Sanji covered his mouth, looking away. He felt his heart beating wildly. It'd been three years since he'd done anything with anyone at all. And here he was sitting in Zoro's lap and- He let out a little sigh, cheeks going redder as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sanji..?" Zoro called out again, concern clear in his voice. Had he done something wrong? Did Sanji decide that he didn't like it?

Zoro's eyes widened a bit.

Maybe... Sanji didn't want him..

The blonde opened his eyes at the concerned voice. Looking back at Zoro he frowned slightly and pulled his hand away from his mouth. Reaching out-he touched Zoro's cheek before leaning in and pecking his lips softly. It was so hard to communicate that he was just embarrassed from moving so fast without words. Zoro searched his eyes, trying to understand..

Rubbing their foreheads together a bit, Sanji let out a sigh before pulling away from him and getting off his lap to sit on the couch next to Zoro. Zoro followed the other man, biting his lip as he watched him move.

"Y-you ok?" he asked quietly.

Sanji nodded and grabbed the notepad and pencil, growing to resent the damn thing.

'_I'm sorry I was just embarrassed. I moved too quickly. You kissed me but that wasn't exactly an invitation to do what I did. I hope you can forgive me._'

Pausing before writing more and showing him, he scribbled.

'_I really, really, deeply like you Zoro. Maybe even more than just li_'

Then before Zoro could even have the chance to read second set of sentences, he scribbled it out so hard his pencil went through the paper. Too soon, _terribly_ too soon.

Zoro read the first sentence Sanji jotted down, then glanced up at Sanji.

"N-no it wasn't just you.. I.. I was encouraging it too.." Zoro tried to explain.

He didn't want the other feeling bad because of him. Zoro got to the word "deeply" before Sanji moved to scratch it out.

"H-Hey! What did that say!?" he looked up at the cook with curious and confused eyes.

Sanji's face flushed red, he pressed the notepad against his face in a stupid attempt to hide from him. He really wanted to hit himself in the face with it._ Stupid fucking idiot_. That's what he was being. Zoro was probably having a terrible birthday now and it was all his fault.

Why would he even start to write that shit..

Zoro pouted and gave him a concerned look. He didn't know what to say.. He didn't know what to do.. He just wanted to see Sanji smile again. There was a deep sinking feeling in his chest that all of this was his fault.. That somehow he messed up and made Sanji feel like this. Not knowing what else to do, Zoro lowered his gaze down to the sofa.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered again.

Sanji's head shot up at that. Getting a bit angry, he scribbled roughly on the pad.

'_Stop apologizing! __Stop it right now, Zoro__!_' He underlined it. '_You have done nothing wrong. Not once. So please stop_'

Zoro bit his lip and looked down, still feeling it was his fault. He almost apologized for apologizing, but he caught himself. Instead he turned, facing forward and sat quietly. Letting out a frustrated breath-Sanji gripped the notepad tighter. Zoro still looked upset. Sanji needed to be more delicate, he needed to take in the fact that this was new to Zoro as well. That Zoro had never felt love or affection like this.

'_It's not your fault! I'm sorry-I'm very sorry that I've upset you. Give me a moment, please. I'm not angry at you or anything like that. I'm angry at myself for acting this way._' He scribbled onto the pad before placing it on the couch and hurrying off to the bathroom. Maybe it was because he didn't take his medication-that could be why he was overreacting and acting so-Sanji just got into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

The musician read the paper from where he sat before looking up to see Sanji's disappearing figure. When he heard the door shut, he brought his knees to his chest as wrapped his arms around them. He'd been told by many girls it wasn't his fault. He heard 'It's not you, it's me' more than he could count. Zoro pressed his forehead against his knees and took another deep breath. He didn't want _Sanji_ to be mad..

Sanji took his medication-a different bottle this time-and closed the toilet lid before slinking down and sitting on it. Putting his head in his hands he took deep breaths to think about things. He just needed to think things over.

He was sure that he liked the kiss and liked where he was going-but the nagging fear that had stopped him from kissing Zoro on his own in the first place was still there.

What if Zoro was only responding like this before Sanji was the first person to show him such love?

That would break his heart.

No, back to the matter at hand. He had upset Zoro by over reacting. He felt a bit calmer now and after a few more deep breaths he got up, opened the bathroom door and headed back out.

No use running away-they needed to talk. Or, well. he needed to write.


	22. Doubts and Fears

Zoro's head shot up when he heard the bathroom door open. He wiped his eyes and nose and sat up, seeing Sanji enter the living room.

"Y-You okay..?"

Sanji frowned a bit and nodded before shaking his head and sighing. He walked back to the couch and sat down, picking up the pad of paper and flipping to a new page. Turning so Zoro couldn't see as he wrote, he started to write. Zoro looked over his shoulder, but still couldn't see what he was writing. He let out a little breath as his hands grabbed fist fulls of the sweatpants he was wearing.

'_I'm sorry for just running off like that. I needed a moment to think. I care for you Zoro, I'm sure you know that. And I know you care for me. But I'm afraid that your feelings may be misguided. _

_You've said it yourself that I'm the only person to act like this to you. I love that I can fill such a place in your heart with this love, but I feel like you're returning it for the wrong reasons. I think you're just doing these things BECAUSE I am the first person to act like this. That you're doing this because you feel loved, so you think you have to like me in this way back._

_I don't want you to kiss me because I'm the first person to show you love. I don't want you to kiss me because you feel like you need to return the affection I'm showing you. I want you to kiss me because you want to, and right now I don't think you really want to._'

Sanji had to flip to a new page and his hand was cramping up, but he had write this now or he was afraid he'd lose the nerve he had to ask.

'_I won't go into the level of feelings that I feel for you because I don't want to look a like a fool, but I care so deeply for you. I think I may be overwhelming you too much with all my affection after you went through such a dry spell of it. Like feeding a starving man a feast as his first meal in a very long time, your system is over reacting. _

_I'm not angry at you, or upset if this is the case. If that's why you kissed me, No matter what, I am still your __friend__ and I still care for you and __I still want you here__. I just need to know, even if you're unsure yourself._'

He handed the notepad to Zoro so that he could flip the page when it was time himself.

Zoro took the notebook in his hands and read at his own pace. He had never considered these thoughts Sanji had written before. He re-read certain paragraphs a few times before flipping the page and continuing the letter.

As Zoro read, Sanji kept his eyes and hands in his lap. He watched Charlotte hurry across the living room floor before heading back to the bedroom for a moment as he started twiddling his thumbs.

The musician flipped the paper back and looked forward.

"Sanji.."

Sanji sat up a bit, not looking back at him.

"You don't make me feel.. Like I have to owe or give you anything.." Zoro looked over at him. "I know that I've never been loved.. And I know your the first person to ever show me any kind of affection.. but I do _not_ feel like I owe you anything.."

The blonde kept his eyes in his lap and chewed on his lip.

"Everything I've done has been because I wanted to do it.. because I care about you.."

Sanji sniffled and quickly reached up to wipe his eyes.

Zoro bit his lip and looked down. "You've showed me great kindness Sanji.. You've changed my life in so many ways.. but, if you're afraid of me.. because you feel I'm only doing this because I feel I have to.." he trailed off.

Shaking his head, Sanji let out a breath and wiped his eyes again. Reaching out he took the pad from him and scribbled down once more.

'_No. It's okay. I was just worried. I'll take your word for it._'

Zoro nodded. Part of him continued to go back to that point Sanji brought up, did he only feel he loved Sanji.. because he was the first to show him love?

Sanji shifted the notepad in his lap, unsure of what to say now that he'd gone and made a mess of things. He was taking Zoro's word for it, but he was still worried. Zoro looked down then looked back at Sanji.

He gave a small smile. "You're voice.. is the nicest thing I've ever heard.."

Sanji looked back at him and smiled a bit. He flushed and nodded a bit. Zoro wanted to reach out and touch his hand.. but maybe they were showing each other too much affection. Sanji sighed slightly and just smiled before sitting up. Grabbing the notepad once more, he flipped to a new page.

'_What shall we do now birthday boy?_'

Zoro gave a small shrug. "I'm not sure.."

The blonde pouted a bit.

_'You could read my deep personal history, I could show you more of that video-Ishilly had a clip of me playing the piano on there, we could bake a cake, or we could go out._'

Zoro smiled at the suggestions. He'd like to read Sanji's history book on down time, when Sanji was either busy with something or cooking. Baking a cake sounded nice, but he was still full from breakfast..

"I don't mind.. Listening to you play the piano.." he paused. "Are you alright.. with watching these videos?"

Sanji started to write once more.

'_The only part that hurts a bit is seeing her, but it's been three years. It's a good hurt. It is a bit sad seeing me talk, but I'm alright with watching them. It's not the first time I have._'

Zoro gave a small nod. "We can watch that then.. We can do anything really.. I'm happy as long as I'm with you.."

The blonde nodded a bit and sat grabbed the remote. He clicked play before moving in close to Zoro with a smile. Not too close—but close enough. The television started playing once more, this time it was Sanji sitting in a living room in front of a piano.

"_I'm not good at this-please don't record me!_" The Sanji on the screen said, flushing. "_Darling, I'm not a good piano player._"

"_Pianist_," The voice behind the camera corrected him. "_And you are. You don't give yourself enough credit_."

"_It's just a hobby,_" Sanji commented lightly as he placed his hands on the keys. "_What am I suppose to play for you?_"

The voice let out a hmm before rattling off some pop song. Apparently Sanji knew how to play it on the piano -but didn't care for the song- because he rolled his eyes but grinned and started to play it.

Zoro's eyes focused on the screen. His ears perked up each time Sanji said a word.

"I didn't know you were musically inclined.." he spoke out loud, keeping his gaze on the television.

Sanji snorted as he continued to play on the screen and Ishilly started humming along-occasionally speaking the word to the actual song. Zoro rubbed his hands together as he watched. He wondered if Sanji still played, but he was so focused on watching him play that he failed to ask.

"_You need to learn to sing,_" Ishilly spoke as he played. He paused as he was starting to finish it up. "_This song would be so romantic if you did_."

He gave her a look before chuckling and going back to playing. "_I don't sing,_" he said. "_I play the music to woo my beautiful girlfriend instead._" He glanced over as he played and apparently something on her face made him smirk.

"_Like that.._" Sanji closed his eyes and continued to play the song until it was finished.

Ishilly clapped when he was done and both the Sanji on screen and the one on the couch blushed. Zoro smiled seeing Sanji's face on the television, hearing his voice..

"Do you still play?" he finally decided to ask.

Sanji glanced back at him and nodded. He didn't have a piano, but he still played. It was fun-though not something he was terribly serious about. Just a hobby he'd picked up when he was young and didn't feel like playing football—having been kicked off the soccer team.

"That's cool.." Zoro nodded as he continued to watch the film.

The blonde just laughed as the next clip went into play. It was Sanji laying in bed, the sheets wrapped around him. A pair of female knees could be seen in the shot near his shoulder and he was shirtless smiling up at the camera.

"_You little voyeur,_" He said in a sleep rugged voice. Sanji shifted and reached out, rubbing her knee. "_What are you doing?_"

"_I'm going on a trip for three weeks, Sanji,_" Ishilly said with a pout to her voice. "_How am I suppose to remember you if I don't record you? Plus you look amazing in this lighting, baby_."

A deep chuckle rose from Sanji as he looked at her fondly. "_Call me._"

"_Calling can only do so much. You need to get a computer._"

"_Computers are so boring, and I have no time for that crap._" He closed his eyes, a peaceful look on his face.

Zoro looked down, blushing a bit. Was.. he allowed to watch this video?

"_Old man._" Ishilly giggled.

He opened his eyes once more and narrowed them at her as he grinned. "_Want to say that one more time?_" he teased.

"_Old man-_"

The camera flew away as Sanji tackled the girl. All it showed was the bed sheets, the adjacent wall, and Sanji and Ishilly's ankles tangled together. There was the sound of kissing and heavy breathing for a moment as well as the bed sheets shifting.

Zoro kept his gaze on his knees, blushing even deeper. The Sanji sitting on the couch's cheeks flushed before words were spoken once more.

"_You won't forget about me while I'm away will you?_" Ishilly spoke in a quiet voice. "_You won't find someone more pretty than I am-_"

"_Ish_," Sanji's voice broke through. "_I love you. I adore you. There's no other woman in this world who could ever compare to you. I'll miss you terribly when you're away, but you'll be back in my arms before we both know it. You won't find someone better than I am on your trip, right?_"

"_There's no one better than you.._"

Sanji chuckled a bit and the ankle on the screen moved up and Ishilly let out a little gasp followed by a breathy moan. "_S-Sanji-wait, the camera,_"

"_Fuck, I forgot..._"

A hand smacked the camera a few times before the scene cut out. Sanji's face was burning. He had forgot that was on this disk.

Zoro kept his gaze where it had been, but the words on the film were a bit worse than what was being shown on the screen. He gripped at his sweatpants and held his breath without realizing it.

He really did love her..

The blonde sucked in a breath, rubbing his face as the next clip started playing once more. It started out with Ishilly this time-though she was with another man, who also had dark hair and freckles. That was the only resemblance between the two so it was obvious that they weren't related.

Seeing that, Sanji reached forward and turned the DVD player off thinking that was enough of that for now. Zoro hadn't looked up since that last clip, so he didn't see the other man in the video. He bit his lip, feeling extremely awkward and completely unsure of what to say.

Sanji glanced over at him, a flush on his cheeks, and reached out. Placing a hand on Zoro's knee, he frowned concerned. Zoro looked up at him and laughed awkwardly. He felt an odd sinking feeling in his stomach and couldn't describe why. Sanji tilted his head hoping that he would tell him what's wrong.

"I.. Umm.. She.." Zoro paused, not even realizing what he was saying. "She was very pretty.."

The blondes eyes widened a bit. He hadn't thought about what showing him Ishilly could make Zoro feel. Grabbing the pad he frowned.

'_She was beautiful. Are you okay?_'

Zoro nodded and bit his lip, afraid to talk now.

'_Did it upset you seeing her?'_ he wrote down, holding it out once more.

Zoro shook his head. "It didn't I promise.." his voice cracked, but he meant it.

Sanji nodded slightly but frowned. Reaching out after putting the pad down, he moved forward and kissed Zoro's forehead.

The musician bit his lip as Sanji moved. He suddenly felt so.. unworthy. Like he didn't deserve any of Sanji's affections or love. Sanji didn't notice this-just that Zoro seemed sad. He cupped Zoro's cheek and stroked it with his thumb before kissing his cheek as well.

Zoro's lip began to quiver and he had to bite it to make it stop.

Now Sanji was noticing as he sat back. He let out a startled breath and ran his hand over his face, concered to make him look at him. Zoro's face was lifted up, but his eyes focused on the floor. He couldn't look at him. Zoro took a deep, shaky breath and choked back a sob, biting his lip harder.

Sanji let out some frantic breaths-confused and alarmed by what Zoro was showing he was feeling. Holding his face a bit tighter he tried to make him look at him.

"I.. I'm never going to have that am I?" Zoro closed his eyes as he spoke.


	23. Talk to me

The blonde shook his head frantically and had to let go of him-though he didn't want to-to get the note pad.

'_What are you talking about?!_' he wrote, tapping Zoro's shoulder to make him look.

Zoro took in a deep breath and wiped his eyes to look at the paper. He looked back up at Sanji. God what was he even doing? What was he saying?

"I.. I don't know.." he mumbled, looking down.

Sanji turned the notepad back around to write.

'_No, tell me what you're thinking please!_'

He turned it back for him to see.

Zoro looked at the pad then looked down, rubbing up his arm. "I'm.. No one.. I-" he couldn't complete his thought. Sanji just stared at him-his eyes begging him to tell him what he was thinking and go on. He needed to know so he could help.

"I won't.. ever get what you had.." he wiped his eyes as he looked down. He was pathetic.

The blonde turned the paper around.

'_Why not?_' he wrote, turning it back.

Zoro sucked in a breath. "I don't deserve it.."

Frowning deeply Sanji started writing again. '_Don't you dare say things like that. You deserve all the love in the world and you will have something just like that!_'

The musician read the pad and looked down, not commenting. Sanji frowned.

'_Zoro, please. You do. you deserve all the love. I know you do. You're a wonderful, smart, amazing, talented beautiful man and I just can't stand to see you like this. I love you too much as a friend and more to see you like this!_'

Zoro looked up at the pad. '_As a friend._.' He read the '_and more_', but those three words resonated in his head. He looked up at Sanji and gave a smile.

"You're right.. I'm so sorry I got so emotional.." He gave a little chuckle. "I'm just a wreck.."

Sanji frowned a little bit and lowered the pad. He still didn't feel right or like what he'd said made any difference but he nodded.

"You're a good friend, Sanji.." Zoro ran his arm up the mans hand and smiled for him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me.."

The blonde mouthed 'I love you' but he didn't take time between the words so it was likely that Zoro wasn't able to catch it.

Zoro tilted his head. "What?"

Sanji just flushed and shrugged. Confused, Zoro smiled up at him. "Thank you.. for letting me watch those videos.."

Nodding a bit, the blonde leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He was glad that Zoro had enjoyed them, and despite everything that was going on he hoped that he would have a good birthday. He had seemed to be enjoying it despite their less than happy talk.

Zoro smiled back at him and leaned into the touch.

It was the best birthday he'd ever had... even if today he learned any dreams he had of having a happy life with Sanji were just that..

_Dreams_..


	24. Apartment search

Sanji was sprawled out on the floor of the living room with Charlotte sitting next to him. Zoro was at work, and he was waiting for him to get home. They'd both been so happy when the musician had found a job.

He had a book in his hand and a pillow under his head and was properly interested with it. Every so often Charlotte would twitch next to him but other wise it was quiet.

Zoro twisted the key in the lock and opened the door. When he saw Charlotte by Sanji, he slid in and closed the door immediately not wanting her to get curious and wander out.

"Hey.." he called out, seeing Sanji on the floor.

The blonde looked up at Zoro and beamed at him as he was drawn away from the book. Laying it on the floor next to him he sat up and waved. Zoro smiled and placed his backpack down near they door. He moved carefully to sit down on the sofa. Once Zoro was settled in, he looked up and Sanji and smiled again.

Charlotte, having been startled when Sanji moved, hopped over to the corner of the room. Laughing-Sanji got up and grabbed the pad of paper off the coffee table before sitting next to him.

Zoro looked over at Sanji. He wanted to tell him about his accomplishments of the day, but was curious to see if he had anything to say.. write first.

'_How was your day?_' Was all he had to write.

"It was good.." Zoro nodded before looking down at the floor. "I actually... Have to tell you something.."

Sanji tilted his head, as if to ask what it was with a smile on his face.

"I.. Looked into some apartments today.." he nodded, rubbing his hands together. "They aren't as nice.. but they are close to work.."

The blondes eyes widened a bit and he just stared at him, waiting for him to go on. Zoro looked over at Sanji to see his reaction. Sanji just sucked in a breath staring at him with wide eyes. Zoro was looking at apartments?

How long had he been-

'_Are you moving out then?_' He wrote in a shaky hand.

Zoro looked down at the pad. He bit his lip and nodded.

"I've had my job for about a month now.. The Christmas and New Years rushes helped me financially.." He paused and gave a little sigh. "I've been freeloading off of you for almost two months, Sanji.. Its about time I got my own place.."

The blonde felt his breathing grow more frantic as he stared at the pad of paper and listened to Zoro talk. Of course Zoro wanted to move out. Why wouldn't he- He probably wanted to also take advantage of the city and have a life outside of work and Sanji's apartment.

But for some reason, especially after New Years came and went, Sanji had thought that Zoro would be staying with him. For a long time. But here he was-telling him that he was going to be moving out. And for some reason that hurt and startled him.

Trying to calm down, he nodded. '_You'll still come by right?_' He wrote, swallowing.

Zoro looked down at the pad and nodded. "Of course.."

Sanji sniffled and reached up wiping his eyes as they started to get teary. Fuck his medication, turning him into a crying pansy. He had gotten so use to having Zoro at his home all the time that just thinking about him not being there hurt. But he wanted to go, so he wouldn't ask him to stay.. Or he'd _try_ not to ask him to stay.

"Sanji..?" Zoro gave a little pout when he saw him wiping his eyes.

He just sniffled once more and shook his head—Sanji held up a hand to try and tell him that he was okay.

Zoro still kept a worried look on his face. "I just.. It will be good for you to have your own place again...I know I inconvenience you a lot.."

The blonde shook his head again and went for the pad of the paper as he felt his eyes tearing up despite being wiped.

_'I love having you here_'

Zoro gave a little sad smile. "I love being here.."

'_I'm going to miss you so much. I'm so use to you being here.._' Sanji reached up and scrubbed his eyes again as he wrote.

The musician felt a sinking feeling in his chest. "I'm going to miss you too.."

'_You don't have to go. But if it's better for you i under st_' was all he got out before he let out a little breathy sad noise and reached both hands up to rub his eyes.

"S-Sanji.." Zoro scooted closer to him and placed his hands on his shoulder.

Sanji hiccuped a little bit-mentally blaming his over emotional state on the medication once more-and shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't think this would upset you.. I just felt so bad.. being such a burden.."

The blonde shook his head to try and say that he wasn't a burden. Reaching down he tapped the paper where it said '_I love having you here_'.

Zoro looked down then back up at him. It was starting to hurt him now. "I love being here with you.." he whispered.

Sanji hiccuped once more and a little soundless sob left him as he kept his face covered. He didn't want to ask Zoro to stay-but he didn't want him to leave. Instead he just nodded. Zoro bit down on his lip. That feeling was coming back.. the one he'd been trying to push away for the sake of their friendship.

"Maybe we can write each other letters again?" he smiled. "Something to look forward to on weeks I can't visit.."

Weeks he couldn't visit-so he wouldn't even get to see him every week? Sanji felt a crushing feeling, but nodded and swallowed. Wiping the tears away he just tried to smile at him and nod to show that he understood despite the fact that he felt horrible.

Zoro gave a small smile and rubbed his face. "We'll be okay... I promise"

Sanji's lip quivered and the tears that were welling up in his eyes once again just welled over. Nodding a bit, he tried to wipe them away. Not having Zoro.. He didn't want that-he didn't want him to not be at his home all the time. He finally got him, and now he wasn't sure he could stand not having him by his side at all times.

The musician looked over at Sanji, realizing he was crying. "S-Sanji..?"

The blonde just looked down and shook his head.

"Sanji, Please.." Zoro begged, moving closer to him. "I just.. I need to do this.. I can't burden you like this anymore..."

Sanji hiccuped-feeling bad that he was crying. He shook his head again-though this time once again to say he wasn't a burden, and kept crying. Zoro pulled him into a hug and held him tight.

"If it helps.. I haven't gotten the place yet.. I just.. looked into it"

Wrapping his arms back around him, Sanji let out little soundless sobs as his body shook and he cried into Zoro's shoulder. He nodded, showing he could hear him. He didn't want to make Zoro not move out if he really wanted to-especially not simply because Sanji wanted him to stay.

Zoro rubbed his back and held him close. "I'm sorry.."

Sanji shook his head once more, keeping a tight grip on him.

The musician paused and bit his lower lip and looked down. "... Do you want me to stay?"

Keeping his face in Zoro's shoulder, Sanji nodded ever so slightly before another sob went through him.

Zoro smiled widely at this. "Do you really?" Sanji sniffled and nodded again.

"Sanji.." he smiled, rubbing his face. "Why do you want me to stay..?"

The blonde just held him tighter. He wanted to reply but he wanted to keep a tight grip on him.

Zoro rubbed his forehead on Sanji's. "Don't be sad okay.. It's not like I-" He stopped himself. Sanji pulled back a bit and tilted his head to the side.

"It's not like.. I'll be gone forever.."

Sniffling, Sanji pulled back more to grab the notepad.

'_I want you to stay because It hurts to think of you not being by my side at all times_' He scribbled, hand shaky as a few more tears fell.

Zoro bit his lip and looked up. "Sanji.."

Sanji kept his eyes on the notepad.

"I'll stay if you ask me.." he moved a bit closer, trying to look him in the eyes.

'_I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to_' He held it up but kept staring down.

"I-I want to stay, Sanji.." Zoro turned away, looking at the floor. "It's just.. It's odd.."

'_Please don't go. It's not odd, it's perfect. Have you not been happy?_'

"I have Sanji.. I really have.. I'm so happy being here with you.."

'_Then why do you want to leave me?_' His hand shook.

"I-I don't Sanji I just.." he cracked his knuckles. "I.. I don't.."

'_Please explain to me_'

Zoro cleared his throat.

"I have a lot of feelings.. I can't control.." he looked down, his hand slightly shaking. "There are things I want.. That I don't know how to ask for or approach.. There's a lot about me that I hate.. That stops me..

"I.. I just feel.. I need to leave.. and give you space.."

Sanji frowned a bit. '_What kind of feelings? Please don't leave to give me space, I want you here by my side. I can't stand the thought of you even moving away._'

The musician bit his lip and looked up.

"I love you, Sanji.." he whispered.


	25. I love you

**Author(s) note:** Warning for sexual acts (_changed rating to M_) slightly implausible first-time-giving-a-blow-job experience.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sanji's eyes widened and he let out a gasp as the tears started up again. His hand was shaking once more as he hurried to try and write. Zoro loved him-and he didn't add in anything after it! Sanji had thought that all this time that Zoro had decided that he was just confused with his feelings after his birthday.

'_Really?_' he wrote, the letters sloppy.

Zoro bit his lip and shook his head. "I just.. after my birthday.. You never really.. I just.."

He lifted his palms to his face and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know if.."

'_I thought you had decided you didn't want me_!' Sanji practically shoved the notepad in Zoro's face.

The musician looked down at the paper before lifting his eyes to Sanji.

"But you said I only felt this way about you.. because.. You showed me kindness.."

'_I thought you decided I was right! You never_' He scribbled the _you never_ out and replaced it.'_We never did anything after that day.._'

Zoro looked up at him. "I was scared you would reject me.."

'_I love you, Zoro_' Sanji wrote. '_I've loved you since long before you decided to visit me_.'

"It hurt.. when you said those things.." Zoro bit his lip and looked down.

'_I was so scared_' He sniffled. '_That it was true and you didn't realize it._'

"I cared about you way before I met you Sanji.. Before I knew you couldn't speak.. I knew I loved you because you didn't have a voice and I didn't care.." he turned and looked at him. "I just wanted to be with you.. I wanted to love you.."

'_Wanted_?' He wrote, wiping his eyes. '_Do you still want it?_'

Zoro nodded. "I never stopped.. That's why I thought.. Leaving would be the best thing.."

Sanji just frowned and set the pad down. Reaching out, he held onto Zoro's shoulders before leaning in and softly kissing his lips. Zoro was a bit shocked as he kissed him, but closed his eyes and pushed against his lips. He had wanted to kiss Sanji for so long.

Slipping his hand to grip the back of his neck, Sanji sighed against his lips and moved closer. It felt as good as he'd remembered-and tasted a bit salty from his crying. Zoro lifted his hands to touch his face as he kissed the cook. He pressed his lips against his mouth and closed his eyes tightly.

The blonde tilted his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss-wanting more of Zoro now that he knew that he really did want this. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's shoulders and pulled him down as he kissed him. Sanji moved as close to him as he could, and went with his body. The hand that wasn't holding the back of his head, reached down to hold onto his hip as they kissed.

Bucking against him as he moved over him, Zoro held Sanji tighter as he kissed him.

"I love you.." he whispered against his lips.

Sighing happily, Sanji moved his hips down with him gripping his hip tighter. He nipped at his lips before mouthing the words back. Zoro smiled lovingly and kissed him again.

"I'll.. I'll stay with you.." he mumbled before kissing his lips then the side of his mouth.

Reaching a leg up, Sanji wrapped it around Zoro and pulled his lower half closer before kissing him hard after he spoke.

Zoro was going to _stay_...

Zoro _loved_ him and was going to _stay_!

Sanji was ecstatic as he pulled him flush. Zoro moaned against his mouth, letting him move him as he pleased. Using his leg, he brought Zoro's hips down and tighter against his own as he bucked up. Nipping at his lips and licking into his mouth, Sanji let out a quiet sigh. He'd been holding back for too long, going so long having Zoro so close and not doing this..

Zoro let out a soft moan, feeling the contact of his hips against his. Zoro opened his mouth to give Sanji more room to do as he pleased. He wanted to please Sanji. He wanted to do whatever Sanji wanted to him. The blonde took the open mouth for all it was worth, plunging his tongue inside and tasting every corner of his mouth with vigor. Sanji pulled back after a second and tugged Zoro in one direction like he wanted him to switch spots.

The musician sat up and moved as he was told to.

Happy, Sanji moved so he was on top of Zoro. Instead of going back to kissing him, he kissed Zoro's chin once before sliding down the length of his body-kicking the notepad onto the floor, as he started to undo Zoro's belt.

Zoro blushed a bit as he watched him work. It had been so long since someone had moved over his body like this. At least two months before Sanji had sent his first letter.

Undoing the belt properly, Sanji unzipped and pulled Zoro's pants and boxers off in a quick motion-all the way down to his knees. Taking a second to look at his exposed cock, Sanji swallowed. He would have liked to have taken more time and had a bit more of kissing between this, but he really wanted to make Zoro feel good. Plus they had all the time in the world now. Zoro was staying.

He'd fantasized about doing this, and since he had Zoro under him telling Sanji that he loved him—he couldn't help himself. And it just felt _right._

Wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base of his growing erection, Sanji licked the tip as he closed his eyes. He hadn't done this before-but well. It wasn't that hard, in theory. Plus he'd eaten a good share of phallic food in his lifetime.

Zoro was extremely flustered as he became exposed in front of Sanji for the first time. This wasn't the first time anyone had done this.. but well.. He had never had a man touch him like this.

Still, he trusted Sanji more than anyone in his life.. More than all the girls he once had combined. He bit his lip to hold back a moan as he felt Sanji's hand wrap around his growing cock. Zoro shut his eyes and leaned his head back on the sofa, letting out a small gasp at the contact from his mouth.

Encouraged by the noises and the reaction he was getting from Zoro, Sanji wrapped his lips around the tip as he licked. The hand not gripping him came up to hold onto his thigh. Zoro was by no means small, and the taste was a bit different-but he wasn't expecting anymore or less.

The thrill of what he was doing, and who he was doing it to, made Sanji slide more into his mouth. He let out a little sigh from his nose as he moved his head down-swallowing most of him inside, before coming back up and repeating the action. It made his jaw a bit stiff, but it wasn't as bad as he'd expected. Just keep your teeth out of it. It was actually a bit pleasurable.

Zoro lifted his hands to grab at Sanji's hair. He didn't tug it or pull it, he just needed something to hold onto, something to focus on.

"Sanji!" he spoke, almost breathlessly as he felt the other mans mouth move over him. He hadn't experienced this kind of pleasure in so long and even then... It felt so different now. It was 100 times more euphoric. Zoro threw his head back in pleasure as he moaned out Sanji's name once more.

Sanji was happy as he continued to bob up and down on his erection. Licking his length he teased the tip with his tongue, massaging his thigh as he worked. Sanji kept his eyes closed and just lost himself in the feeling of Zoro's cock in his mouth. Zoro's breath was erratic as he moaned louder. He couldn't help but buck his hips into Sanji's mouth. Sanji relaxed his throat as he felt him buck his hips, and let it happen. He started to move a bit faster.

"Sanji.. Y-your mouth is so.. so amazing" he managed to gasp out. "I-I can't.. I'm going to.. If you don't stop.."

Opening his eyes so he could look up at him Sanji pulled back and kissed the tip with a smile. Licking his lips, he went back down-taking all of him into his mouth as deep as he could, before going back to what he was doing. He was growing use to the taste, and found that this was easier than he had expected. With the lack of a proper gag reflex, all he had to do was ignore the stiffness in his jaw and focus on the weight pressing into his tongue. It felt so good, he was hard-but all he wanted right now was to get Zoro off.

Zoro gasped as he released him and thought that he was done. He sat up a bit, struggling to open one eye. Zoro couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips when Sanji went back down.

"S-Sanji!" he cried in surprise.

Swallowing around the length in his mouth, Sanji couldn't help a little moan-_just ever so slightly_-escape his throat. He went faster, wanting to get him off as soon as possible. Zoro gasped loudly, unable to hold back. He gripped the collar around Sanji's shirt and met his climax, unable to give Sanji a proper warning.

Sanji wasn't too surprised-but he was a bit shocked. Choking, he swallowed as much as he could before pulling back-eyes closed and panting.

"I'm sorry.." Zoro gasped, unable to sit up as pleasure ran through his veins.

The blonde just chuckled softly-a bit too lost in pleasure to notice that once again he'd used a little bit of sound. Swallowing he reached up and wiped his mouth and chin before licking his hand clean with a sigh, keeping his eyes closed as he focused on the act he'd just done.

"You're.. That.. That was _amazing,_ Sanji..." Zoro sat up a bit, propping himself up on his elbows.

Sanji grinned at him, cheeks flushed. He nodded a bit-happy that Zoro had liked it.

The musician scooted closer to Sanji and grabbed his face in his palms. "Is.." he paused, taking a deep breath. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Blinking at him before biting his own lip, Sanji looked away as he shifted. He was still hard.. painfully so. Reaching up he took Zoro's hand away from his face and slowly brought it down to his pants, flushing more.

Zoro blushed when he felt how hard Sanji was. He swallowed before looking back up at Sanji.

"Do you want me to do the same?"

Sanji shook his head a bit and squeezed his hand as he let out a sigh. All he needed was Zoro's hand.. Zoro moved to unbutton his pants.

"Do.. You want to.." Zoro blushed a bit as he looked down, pulling Sanji's zipper down. "Do you want to... Have sex with me?"


End file.
